La Aldea oculta en el Samsara
by Dr. Leandro Gado
Summary: AU. Con su hermana tratada como la heroína de Konoha por poseer el chakra del Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuuriki de la conciencia del zorro, se encuentra con un ninja misterioso que le ofrece un lugar en su aldea, dedicada a la protección de los jinchuuriki. Así comienza la historia de naruto por ser el ninja mas fuerte de la historia. Posible NarutoXFuu. OC
1. Prólogo

"Humano hablando"

' _Humano pensando'_

" **No humano hablando"**

' _ **No humano pensando'**_

 _Jutsus/tecnicas_

Era un 10 de octubre en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y parecía ser una noche tranquila, aunque no lo fuese. En las afueras de la aldea, en una cabaña, estaba el Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, la cual estaba a punto de dar a luz a sus hijos y se encontraba siendo atendida por la Sannin legendaria, la Reina de las Babosas Tsunade Senju.

El primero en nacer fue un niño rubio de ojos azules al que llamaron Naruto, y la segunda fue una niña pelirroja de ojos purpuras a la que llamaron Natsumi

Todo era felicidad para la pareja, hasta que un ninja con una máscara de color naranja y negro que solo dejaba ver su Sharingan derecho extrajo del interior de Kushina al poderoso Zorro de Nueve Colas, o Kyuubi para los flojos. Acto seguido procedió a esclavizarlo con su Dojutsu. El Nueve Colas estaba destrozando todo lo que hubiese en su camino. Al ver esto, el Cuarto procedió a usar su jutsu de teletransporte, el muy sobreexplotado _hiraishin no jutsu_ (jutsu del dios trueno volador) para poner a su familia a salvo, sabiendo que la Sannin podría cuidarse sola, o al menos esa fue la excusa que puso. La realidad era que si Kushina lo veía ponerle un dedo encima a semejante pechugona la aldea de la hoja ya podría ir buscando un Quinto Hokage, pero nos vamos por las ramas.

Después de dejar a su familia a salvo, se teletransporto a la Roca Hokage, una montaña con las caras de los Hokages talladas al mejor estilo Monte Rushmore, para ver al Kyuubi destruyendo la aldea, para después verlo y utilizar el arma más poderosa de las Bestias con Cola: la Bomba Bestia con Cola(super original): una bola de chakra gigantesca que se dispara causando daños masivos a quien la reciba y a todo lo que hay cerca gracias a la explosión absurdamente grande que causa. Al ver la Bijuu Dama acercarse, el Namikaze procedió a sostener uno de sus kunai personalizados(necesarios para el hiraishin), y cuando la esfera de chakra estuvo a apenas unos metros, se activó el _hiraishin kekkai_ (barrera del dios trueno volador), jutsu que creó un hoyo negro con múltiples líneas de sellos alrededor, que se tragó la Bijuu Dama haciéndola aparecer unos kilómetros lejos de Konoha, a pesar de lo cual la explosión antes mencionada pudo ser vista por toda la aldea

' _esto es muy peligroso. Debo tener cuidado de dónde dirigir la siguiente'_ pensaba Minato, sin darse cuenta del enmascarado que aparecía detrás de él. El rubio se dio cuenta y se volteó a gran velocidad, en un intento de clavar su kunai en la cabeza del enmascarado, solo para atravesarlo como si no existiera. A pesar de eso, el enmascarado fue perfectamente capaz de coger su muñeca, momento que aprovecho para mirar al Cuarto y comenzar a aspirarlo dentro de un vórtice dimensional, al que Minato pudo escapar solo gracias a su _Hiraishin_ , para acabar en un claro del bosque rodeando a Konoha

' _Ese jutsu, que fue eso? parecía un Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo'_ Minato no pudo continuar con su línea de pensamientos porque el enmascarado se manifestó frente a el saliendo de uno de sus vórtices, y el combate entre los dos dio comienzo

Luego de unos minutos(algo sorprendente. No muchos aguantan tanto contra el legendario Konoha no Kiroii Senko(relámpago amarillo de Konoha))' _Un Shinobi has hábil que los ANBU de elite, fue capaz de ingresar y salir de la barrera que rodea Konoha, sabía que el sello del Kyuubi se debilitaría durante el parto, además de poder controlarlo. Y como si fuera poco, posee el Sharingan_ ´ La mente de Minato barajaba sospechosos a supervelocidad, hasta que se le ocurrió la única persona capaz de hacer tal proeza "¿¡Eres Madara Uchiha!? ¿¡Por qué tomas a la Hoja como tu objetivo!?". "Madara" no reaccionó. Solo comentó "Primero, puede que sí, puede que no. Con respecto a lo segundo, podría decir que se trata simplemente de un capricho mío, o que estaba fríamente calculado, o que hago esto para la paz", confundiendo al rubio. El enmascarado entonces procedió a sacar su arma, unos grilletes unidos por una cadena larga, cuya función era atrapar al oponente para golpearlo

' _Atraviesa mis ataques físicos como si nada, pero necesita materializarse para atacar. Eso significa que solo podre golpearlo en esa fracción de segundo. Teniendo en cuenta nuestra velocidad y poder, el duelo lo ganará el primero en golpear´_ Minato pensaba una estrategia para acabar con el enmascarado ' _solo tengo una oportunidad'_ Entonces, los oponentes se abalanzaron sobre el otro. Minato puso su estrategia en juego arrojándole un kunai a la cabeza, el cual lo atravesó nuevamente, mientras Minato preparaba un jutsu. Para asegurar un golpe esperó a que el enmascarado estuviese a milisegundos de aspirarlo irremediablemente en uno de sus vórtices "gané!" se pudo escuchar al enmascarado gritar, cuando de repente el rubio se teletransportó al kunai de antes, apareciendo en la espalda de "Madara" con una esfera azul brillante en su mano que aplastó contra el enmascarado gritando " _Rasengan_ (Esfera espiral)!", aprovechando para marcarlo con el sello del _Hiraishin_

Cuando el enmascarado se apartó, Minato se teletransportó frente a él y aplastó su mano en el pecho de su oponente, haciendo aparecer varias líneas de sellos, como las que se forman al realizar el _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ (Jutsu de invocación) "Un sello de contrato?" preguntó el enmascarado, a lo cual el rubio respondió "el Zorro de Nueve Colas ya no te pertenece!". El enmascarado dio un salto hacia atrás para luego decir "Te felicito, Namikaze Minato. Has logrado herirme y separarme del Nueve Colas, pero recuerda, algún día será mío y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Gobernaré este mundo. Hay montones de formas de lograrlo", y a continuación desapareció en un vórtice.

' _Por su tono diría que no bromea_ ' Pensaba Minato ' _Pero mi preocupación inmediata es la aldea'_ , y a continuación desapareció en un _Hiraishin_

 **Konoha**

El Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, se encontraba agotado tras un extenso combate contra el Nueve Colas (en el cual no le habían hecho nada, pero Konoha seguía en pie y eso ya es algo), cuando Minato apareció cargando a sus dos hijos.

"Minato! Que sucede?" Fue la pregunta de Sarutobi al ver a su sucesor acercarse "No hay tiempo Hiruzen- Sama. Tengo una idea". "Que se te ocurrió?" le preguntó el Sandaime, a lo que Minato respondió "Sellaré al Kyuubi en mis hijos con el _Shiki fuin(_ Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte)"."Minato, no puedes hacer eso! El riesgo es demasiado grande!" protestó Hiruzen, a lo que el rubio respondió "no hay de otra Hiruzen-Sama. O Konoha o yo"

El rubio entonces comenzó la secuencia de sellos para realizar el kinjutsu(técnica prohibida), y al terminarla apareció, visible solo a sus ojos, el temible Shinigami, el cual usó su espada para cortar al Kyuubi y separar su alma de su chakra para que Minato sellara la primera en Naruto y la segunda en Natsumi, lo que causó que en Naruto aparecieran marcas de bigotes.

Una vez que el zorro estuvo sellado, Minato se preparó ya que el _Shiki fuin_ consumía el alma del usuario(por algo estaba prohibida), hasta que se dio cuenta de que el Shinigami se estaba desvaneciendo sin llevarse su alma. Al darse cuenta de lo que esto significaba, el Yondaime no pudo evitar llorar como si no hubiese un mañana al darse cuenta de que podría seguir viviendo junto a su recién ampliada familia

Mientras, en las sombras, una figura misteriosa observaba la escena con unos extraños ojos púrpura anillados "vaya, esto será interesante" y se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

 **Yatta! Mi primera historia! Esta es la primera vez que publico en FanFiction así que les pido que por favor dejen críticas constructivas en los reviews ya que me gustaría saber que tan bueno soy escribiendo. Como dice el summary, probablemente haya NarutoXFuu(mi pareja favorita de este anime/manga). Por cierto, tengo planeado darle a Naruto el Raiton (elemento rayo), así que si conocen algún que otro jutsu de este elemento me gustaría que lo dejaran en las reviews. Por favor dejen el nombre en japonés, español y una descripción de sus efectos. Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido'ttebasa!**


	2. el Comienzo de Todo

**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo. Agradezco sus reviews del último capítulo. Aquí esta el primero sin contar el prologo**

 **Joel Quionez: te agradezco por los jutsus, y me aseguraré de ponerlos**

 **Carlos29: te agradezco tu comentario. Perdón si fue algo corto, pero como dicen por ahí: era mi primer día**

 **Zafir09: Varias de las cosas que dijiste ya las había pensado. Natsumi será arrogante, pero tampoco será una arrogancia nivel Sasuke/Vegeta, y no le prestará atención a Naruto hasta que sea muy tarde. con respecto a la regeneración del chakra de Kurama, creo que además de eso voy a hacer que Naruto "robe" porciones de su chakra del cuerpo de Natsumi, ya que un Bijuu tiene mucho chakra y dudo de que el salto de 3 años sea suficiente para recargarlo entero. No le daré los 5 elementos, pero le daré Futon, Raiton y Suiton. Las técnicas de sus padres es inevitable que las aprenda de un modo u otro, porque el Rasengan es casi parte de Naruto, y lleva los sellos en la sangre. Aún no he pensado si culpará a su hermana ni lo del chibiKurama, pero no tendrá ningún aprecio por Konoha**

 **Loko89772: No me convence lo de Temari, pero en el poco probable caso de que le de un Kekkei Genkai será ese, o el Mokuton, si llega a desarrollar el Doton, lo que lo hará aún más apetecible para Danzo. Lo que sin duda tendrá es el "Kekkei Genkai" de los Uzumaki, las cadenas de chakra. No estoy seguro de si cuentan como Kekkei Genkai ya que no figuran como tal en la wiki, pero es una habilidad exclusiva de los Uzumaki**

 **DeadpoolMaster1: A mí también me molesta que muestren al Shinigami como algo así, en vez del fantasma que en realidad es. Lamento decepcionarte, por cierto, porque sí va a saltar el tiburón. Kisame en específico, pero no me decido con qué explotarlo**

 **Me alegra saber que no soy el único que pierde el tiempo en el baño leyendo fics (LOL)**

 **: Te agradezco mucho por ser mi primer reviewer desde que escribo. La razón del NarutoXFuu, además de que es porque me gusta, es porque hay poco tirando a nada NarutoXFuu en FF. Acerca del rayo negro, pensaba en dárselo, pero luego del timeskip, ya que es la técnica más fuerte del Raiton y no creo que en 6 años, teniendo que concentrarse en los otros aspectos de la vida shinobi, pueda aprenderse algo así**

 **Olvidé mencionar esto el capítulo pasado, pero Naruto y mis fuentes de inspiración pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

"Humano hablando"

 _´Humano pensando´_

" **No humano hablando"**

 _ **´No humano pensando´**_

 _Jutsus/tecnicas_

 **10 de octubre. Konoha. 6 años después del ataque del Kyuubi**

En la Aldea oculta de la Hoja, cierto rubio ojiazul corría a través de las calles de la aldea. El nombre del niño era Naruto Namikaze, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, y el hermano gemelo de Natsumi Namikaze, y se encontraba corriendo debido a algo que la llevaba pasando desde que tenía memoria: cada 10 de octubre, el día de su cumpleaños, multitudes tanto civiles como ninja lo buscaban para golpearlo, derribarlo y patearlo en ese orden, mientras le gritaban cosas como "demonio", "bastardo", "basura", y un laaaargo etcétera. Lo que más desconcertaba al rubio era que si bien él era tratado como basura, su hermana era tratada como la heroína de la aldea por poseer al Kyuubi dentro de ella, por lo que los civiles, el consejo e incluso sus propios padres la consentían, le ofrecían entrenamiento especial y le hacían caso omiso a Naruto, el cual no podía entenderlo porque si quien tenía al Zorro era ella, ¿por qué el "demonio" era él?.

Naruto se encontraba corriendo por la aldea en busca de algún sitio para ocultarse antes de que lo encontraran, pero buscar un escondite en las calles principales de Konoha tampoco es tan buena idea. En apenas unos minutos, fue encontrado por unos ninjas, que lo obligaron a correr hasta las afueras de la aldea, en donde comenzaron a golpearlo mientras se descojonaban de la risa

"oye, seguro de que esto es una buena idea? Digo, porque es el hijo del Hokage" preguntó uno al que parecía ser el líder del grupo, a lo cual un tercero le respondió "tú tranquilo. A Yondaime-Sama le importa tanto como a nosotros, es decir, nada". "Que hacemos con el mocoso? Lo dejamos aquí?" Preguntó un cuarto ninja "tú solo déjalo, dudo que nadie se de cuenta de su ausencia" le respondió el líder, y dicho esto los cuatro chunin se fueron dejando a Naruto al borde de la inconsciencia, ante la cual eventualmente sucumbió.

Cuando el niño abrió los ojos, no se encontraba en el bosque sino en una alcantarilla, cuyo rasgo más notorio era una jaula gigantesca con la palabra 'sello' escrita. Cuando el niño se acercó a la puerta, se escuchó un rugido que parecía decir **"QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?!"** y se la oscuridad salió un zorro anaranjado gigante, cuya mayor característica eran sus nueve colas

"T-tu quien eres?" le preguntó inocentemente Naruto, al no ser capaz de sentir la inmensa cantidad de instinto asesino que el zorro desprendía **"Argh, vaya contenedor más idiota me tocó"** dijo el zorro ofendiendo ligeramente a Naruto **"yo soy aquel que ustedes los humanos conocen como Kyuubi no Kitsune, o Zorro de Nueve Colas".** Al oír esto el ojiazul casi se desmaya, si no fuese porque ya lo estaba. Digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio se esperaría encontrarse a una entidad súper poderosa sellada dentro suyo, cuando se suponía que estaba dentro de otra persona

"p-p-p-pero c-c-como?! Se supone que estas sellado dentro de mi Onee-San!" gritaba histérico Naruto **"Vaya, parece que no conoces la historia verdadera"** fue la respuesta del Kyuubi no Kitsune con un tono de fastidio **"lo único que esa niñata tiene es mi chakra, o mi poder, para que lo entiendas"** "Ohhhh, ya entiendo, pero puedo hacerte una pregunta Kyuubi-San? Hice algo malo para que tengas ese mal humor?" fue la inocente pregunta de Naruto **"aparte de ser mi contenedor? Despertarme. Estaba durmiendo"** fue la sencilla respuesta del zorro, a quien Naruto no pudo hacer mas que dar la razón. Se decía que ni al Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, quien tenía un corazón de oro y paciencia infinita, le agradaba ser despertado abruptamente.

" _Oi, Kurama. No te desquites con el chiquillo, que acaba de conocerte"_ se escuchó en la alcantarilla"quién es ese?!" grito Naruto ya (muy) confundido y ligeramente deprimido **,** al tiempo que el zorro olfateaba el aire **"este olor, esta sensación, este chakra! TU!"** __ _"sep, yo. Oye, niñato, voy a sacarte de ese sitio porque la exposición prolongada a Kurama no es nada buena"_ Y entonces Naruto despertó en medio del bosque sintiendo una sensación cálida en su torso, y cuando bajó la mirada, lo primero que vio fue una mano cubierta de una especie de fuego color azul oscuro, que se encontraba cerrando las heridas causadas por los chunin de antes

"Quédate quieto, o esto no funcionará" Naruto se volteó y vio que la voz (y la mano) pertenecían a un shinobi con apariencia joven, de entre 25 a 30 años. El ninja llevaba una bandana de ninguna aldea que Naruto pudo reconocer, con un símbolo que consistía en múltiples círculos concéntricos. Llevaba una capa parecida a la de Minato pero con tomoes en lugar de llamas, un chaleco táctico negro (parecido a los de Oto), unos pantalones oscuros y sandalias negras. Tenía un curioso cabello rojo furioso con mechones blancos, pero lo más llamativo sin duda eran sus ojos ya que eran completamente púrpuras con un patrón de anillos alrededor de la pupila.

Cuando Naruto sintió el dolor desaparecer y vio que las heridas habían desaparecido se incorporó y le agradeció al shinobi, el cual respondió "no me agradezcas, yo solo hice lo que cualquiera haría, y por favor llamame Saito". "Saito-san, es cierto que cualquiera haría lo que usted hizo por mí?" fue la pregunta de Naruto, a lo que Saito preguntó "que estas insinuando?". "es que, en Konoha todos me tratan mal por tener al Kyuubi dentro mío y le prestan más atención a mi hermana. No creo que me hubiesen ayudado si me hubiesen visto lastimado, y tal vez tienen razón, después de todo tengo al Kyuubi. Tal vez sí soy un demonio después de todo" fue la respuesta del rubio, que estaba comenzando a sollozar

"eh, no digas eso. Tú no eres ningún demonio. En primer lugar, el sello es demasiado bueno como para que Kurama cambie de algún modo tu forma de pensar, y en segundo lugar, aunque el sello no fuera tan bueno, él no tiene ningún poder" lo consoló Saito "Kurama?" le preguntó Naruto sin entender "es el nombre del Kyuubi" le aclaró Saito. "bueno, Saito-San. Le agradezco pero debo regresar con mis padres" le dijo Naruto, a lo que el pelirrojo le preguntó "los mismos que dejaron que te tratasen mal y no tuvieron problemas con que estuvieses al borde de la muerte? No parecen muy buenos padres" "por eso quiero ser un gran ninja! Cuando sea Hokage, todos me reconocerán y me admirarán!" le rebatió el niño.

"Lamento quebrarte las esperanzas, niño, pero lo veo poco probable. Piensa, un Hokage tiene que ser un ninja de élite, y con lo que me dijiste, dudo mucho que los profesores estén dispuestos a enseñarte lo mínimo necesario para ser siquiera un genin" fue el punto válido del pelirrojo, haciendo que el niño pensara su plan de forma lógica por primera vez, deprimiéndolo. "pero oye, no todo es tan malo." Le consoló Saito con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio alzara la mirada. "sabes, yo vivo en una aldea ´secreta´, que no discrimina a nadie, porque está formada por gente que nadie quería, así que te entenderán perfectamente. De modo que quiero preguntarte: te gustaría unírtenos?" y extendió la mano, iluminando al instante el rostro del rubio, quien asintió con fuerza "Vamos, entonces" y desaparecieron en un destello de luz negra

 **Konoha. La oficina del Hokage**

"COMO QUE NARUTO DESAPARECIO?!" Ese grito lo efectuó el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, mientras que su esposa Kushina Uzumaki solo estaba sin habla de la impresión

"Tal como escuchó Hokage-sama" dijo uno de los ANBU arrodillados frente a el "estaba siendo perseguido por unos chunin que lo obligaron a dirigirse al bosque en donde perdimos su rastro. Peinamos la zona pero ni siquiera nuestros ninja sensor percibieron nada". El rubio mayor se recostó en la silla con una mano en la barbilla pensando ' _no existe modo de que Danzo no se aproveche de esto. Ahora que Naruto no está tratara de convertir a Natsumi en su arma de Raíz, y lo peor es que con el consejo civil bajo su control tiene muchas posibilidades de lograrlo'_ con cierto odio hacia el viejo halcón de guerra. Desde que se volvió Hokage había buscado una justificación para destituir a Danzo y desbandar Raíz, pero o las operaciones de Raíz eran perfectamente legales o Danzo guardaba muy bien sus secretos. De hecho, todavía seguía abierta una investigación sobre la misteriosa muerte de Shisui Uchiha, en la que Raíz parecía estar sospechosamente involucrada. Minato también estaba preocupado por Naruto, pero no por tratarse de su hijo, sino porque sabía que el Kyuubi recuperaría su chakra, y le preocupaba no saber que aldea podría hacerse con ese poder.

"Amplíen el rango de búsqueda, usen a los mejores ninjas sensores de la aldea y usen medidas especiales para rastrear Jikukan Ninjutsu (técnicas ninjas espacio-tiempo). Pueden retirarse." Le ordenó Minato a los ANBU "Hai, Hokage-sama" dijeron los ninjas y se desvanecieron con el _Shunshin no Jutsu_ (técnica del cuerpo parpadeante) "Minato…" comenzó Kushina "Crees que esto será nuestra culpa?" "Si lo es, debemos buscar la forma de arreglarlo" le contestó su esposo 


	3. Un Acercamiento a la Aldea Oculta

**Hola, estoy otra vez de vuelta con el capítulo 2 de la historia. A contestar reviews se ha dicho, pos!**

 **Zafir09: primero que nada, te agradezco por continuar con la historia, y con respecto a los Kekkei Genkai, solo le daré uno y ustedes deciden si será Mokuton o Ranton. Personalmente preferiría darle el Mokuton, pero es elección suya. Naruto tendrá un título, que creo que será** _ **Kuroi Senko**_ **(Relámpago Negro) por la técnica que usó Saito para irse de Konoha con él, que es una especie de Shunshin espacio-tiempo. Hablando de los chunin, serán degradados a genin, y por lo de la regeneración del chakra de Kurama, pues… para eso existe Tenzo/Yamato con su Mokuton, que por cierto era uno de los ANBU encargados de seguir a Naruto y que la cagaron estrepitosamente**

 **Loko89772: tranquilo, que todo tendrá una explicación a su debido tiempo. Por de pronto sólo diré que esos son literalmente los ojos de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, pero cómo los adquirió se explicará cuando llegue el momento. Por otro lado, la técnica de Killua (joder, tengo que ver Hunter X Hunter de una vez) es básicamente la Raiton no Yoroi del cuarto Raikage, que además de cargar eléctricamente los músculos incrementando la velocidad y fuerza del usuario, estimula las neuronas acelerando el procesamiento de información recibida, funcionando como una especie de Sharingan**

 **Carlos29: te agradezco tu review. Se pondrá más interesante cuando empiecen a cruzarse las historias de Naruto y Natsumi, lo prometo**

 **Naruto y mis fuentes de inspiración pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, comiencen con el video, digo digo, el fic.**

"humano hablando

' _humano pensando'_

" **no humano hablando"**

' _ **no humano pensando'**_

Jutsus/tecnicas

 **País de los Remolinos**

Unos segundos después de haber desaparecido de Konoha, Naruto y Saito aparecieron en un destello negro en un páramo del País del Remolino

"que hay aquí, Saito-San? Yo no veo nada" la preguntó Naruto. "tú tranquilo, chico, que vas a ver algo increíble" y entonces comenzó una secuencia de 35 sellos de manos, y al concluirlos se manifestó ante sus ojos una aldea tan o más grande que Konoha, rodeada por un muro circular

"Naruto Namikaze, bienvenido a Rinnegakure no Sato (la aldea oculta en el Samsara)"

 **Konoha. Unos días más tarde**

EN Konoha, en su despacho, Minato estaba combatiendo contra el mayor enemigo de todos los Kages de la historia: el temido papeleo, cuando apareció un ANBU con máscara de gato frente a él "Que sucede, Tenzo?" le preguntó el Hokage, a lo que el aludido respondió "tengo los reportes de los equipos ANBU enviados tras el Jinchuuriki, Hokage-Sama. Recibimos apoyo adicional de Jiraiya-Sama, quien se enteró de la búsqueda" "me alegra" comentó el Hokage, sorprendido de que su antiguo sensei se uniera a la búsqueda. Eso sólo significaba que incluso alguien tan despreocupado como el Gama Sennin entendía la gravedad de la situación "Incrementamos el rango de búsqueda a unos diez kilómetros alrededor de la aldea, y ni siquiera nuestros mejores ninja sensor encontraron algún rastro de chakra" informó Tenzo, desanimando al Hokage "sin embargo, Jiraiya-sama dijo que encontró el rastro de un Ninjutsu espacio-tiempo, pero que era muy débil y que quienquiera que lo haya hecho supo utilizar energía natural para enmascararlo y que de no ser por su Modo Sabio nunca lo hubiera encontrado". Esto dejó pensativo a Minato mientras barajaba sospechosos. Al final lo único que se le ocurrió fue el enmascarado del ataque del Kyuubi "Gracias, Tenzo. Puedes retirarte" y cuando el ANBU se disponía a retirarse, Minato lo detuvo diciéndole "Ah, y Tenzo. A partir de hoy te incorporarás al equipo ANBU que mantiene vigilada a mi hija. También quiero que llames a los chunin que atacaron a Naruto." "Hai, Hokage-sama" respondió el usuario de madera, y se retiró de la oficina

 **Rinnegakure, 4 meses más tarde**

El joven Naruto estaba asombrado por lo que veía en Rinne. Edificios más altos, una Academia Shinobi mejor acondicionada (a la cual al rubio le daban ganas de ir, pero Saito, quien había resultado ser el líder de la aldea, le había dicho al llegar que esperase al menos un año), plazas repletas de niños jugando, shinobis de altísima calidad (Saito le había dado permiso para visitar los campos de entrenamiento 1 a 45, destinados a la formación de genin y chunin) y una biblioteca que contenía desde cuentos infantiles hasta pergaminos con técnicas (muy) asesinas. Durante su estadía en la aldea entabló amistad con un niño de ojos rojos, cabello púrpura claro (peinado a la Sasuke) y bufanda del mismo color que llevaba una especie de armadura hecha de tiras de cuero con una camiseta de redecilla debajo y pantalones cortos que tenía en la palma de las manos un símbolo de dos diamantes rojos de nombre Sabata, y conoció a una chica que decía haber pertenecido a Takigakure (la aldea oculta en la cascada) de ojos naranjas, piel oscura y cabello color verde menta de nombre Fuu, que solía hacer aparecer 2 alas de insecto en su cintura para ir por ahí volando. Como? Quien sabe (tu sí). A su llegada, Saito lo puso a cargo de una ex ANBU de cabello largo blanco y ojos castaños de nombre Kuroneko, que portaba una máscara todo el tiempo, igual que Kakashi Hatake, antiguo alumno del padre de Naruto.

En ese momento, Naruto de encontraba yendo a la oficina de Saito, para volver a rogarle que lo dejase entrar a la academia, cuando en el camino se encontró con Sabata, que pretendía hacer lo mismo ya que Saito les había dicho que ese mismo año podrían incorporarse a la academia. Cuando los amigos llegaron, el recepcionista les dejó pasar sin necesidad de preguntarles sus motivos, ya que era bien sabido en la aldea que esos dos siempre andaban molestando con que querían ser shinobis y para el portero, verlos a ellos dos era el pan de cada día

Cuando los niños llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del líder, entraron para ver al pelirrojo enfrentándose al temido papeleo "Saito-san, venimos a…" comenzó Naruto "a que los anote en la academia, a que sí?" lo interrumpió el líder de la aldea "llegan tarde chicos, ya organicé el papeleo y se incorporarán el mes que viene" esto alegró a los aspirantes a shinobi, quienes se dirigieron de inmediato a la biblioteca a empezar a estudiar para alcanzar el mínimo nivel requerido para ser un genin, no sin antes agradecerle al pelirrojo "oh, y Naruto" llamó Saito "quédate un momento. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, y cierra la puerta" acto seguido el rubio se despidió de su amigo y cerró la puerta "Naruto, tú sabes que tienes a Kurama sellado dentro tuyo" "Sí. Que pasa con eso?" inquirió el rubio "quiero que sepas que si pudieses controlar el poder de Kurama, te supondría una gran ventaja si llegas a integrar las fuerzas ninja de la aldea"

"ya se lo he pedido, pero Kurama-san es un amargado y se niega a ayudarme de ninguna forma. Además él no tiene poder alguno" le rebatió Naruto, a lo que el pelirrojo le contestó "pero lo irá recuperando. Eso es algo que los seres vivos no pueden evitar, la recarga de su poder. Además, tengo confianza en que tú podrás hacer que su forma de pensar cambie. Se encuentra furioso porque fue sellado en tu bisabuela primero y luego en tu madre, además de que le extrajeron su poder, lo que llevó a que desarrolle una profunda desconfianza hacia los humanos. Quiero que le muestres que los humanos somos de fiar. Ya le ha dicho esto a Fuu también" "Eh, a Fuu-chan también'ttebayo?" le preguntó Naruto "no te lo había dicho ya? Fuu tiene sellada a Chomei, el escarabajo de siete colas. Ella es como tú, hasta la detestaban en su aldea y todo" le contó Saito "ya veo. Así que hay mas personas como yo?" fue la pregunta del Namikaze "existen un total de nueve Bijuus (bestias con colas): el mapache de una cola, la gata de dos colas, la tortuga de tres colas, el mono de cuatro colas, el caballo de cinco colas, la babosa de seis colas, el escarabajo de siete colas, el buey de ocho colas y el zorro de nueve colas. Las personas que tienen una de estas bestias sellada dentro se llaman jinchuurikis. Por desgracia, los jinchuurikis son las personas peor tratadas en sus aldeas" le explicó el pelirrojo "No entiendo, por qué alguien sellaría a una bestia en una persona inocente sabiendo que le arruinaría la vida?" le preguntó Naruto ligeramente alterado "para tener un arma poderosa que sea leal a la aldea" le explicó Saito "personalmente, creo que esa lógica falla un poco. No se les da ninguna razón para ser leales a sus aldeas, y aún así esperan que el jinchuuriki obedezca"

"Sigo sin entenderlo. Si los jinchuuriki se supone que son armas para la guerra, entonces por qué las personas no pueden simplemente tratar de entenderse con los Bijuus y terminar con la guerra?" le volvió a cuestionar Naruto, a lo que Saito le respondió "porque cuando surgió la idea de usar a los Bijuus como armas, el mundo estaba sumido en guerras, y la preocupación principal de la gente era ser poderosa. Además, la gente no considera a las bestias como seres inteligentes sino como simples herramientas" "sigo sin estar de acuerdo" insistió Naruto "bien, eso demuestra que estas en el buen camino. Puedes retirarte" finalizó Saito, y el rubio se fue a buscar a su amigo Sabata ' _Asura, tus ideales son potentes en el chico_ ' Pensó el pelirrojo, para volver a su trabajo

 **Que les pareció? Parece que Saito sabe de Indra y Asura, y pretende colocar a Kurama en el buen camino. Además, parece que tiene cierto control con el senjutsu, que creen? Una pregunta: tengo planeado hacer a Saito un Uzumaki, qué opinan?. Kuroneko es una antigua alumna de Saito, y tiene un dojutsu que mostraré luego. Si quieren visualizar bien como es Sabata, es como el de la saga de juegos Boktai/Bokura no Taiyo (el de la portada del fic), y tendrá el Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad). Aviso que inevitablemente colocaré al tuerto, digo a Danzo (imposible no odiarlo) para que intente convencer a Naruto de unirse a Raíz con el Kotoamatsukami**

 **También, qué opinan del capítulo 462 del anime Shippuden? Está repleto de errores y relleno, pero me pareció interesante la idea de un 'Hagoromo Gaiden' porque es un personaje del cual sólo sabíamos que fue el primer jinchuuriki, que hizo el Ninshu y que fue el padre de Indra y Asura**

 **Por otro lado, planeo darle un contrato de invocación a Naruto, así que dejen en sus reviews cuál quieren que tenga. Por cierto, antes de que salten con cosas como 'apareció Fuu y no hay shippeo, eres un mentiroso', tengan en cuenta que apenas tienen ENTR AÑOS. El amor no se construye así como así a esa edad. Me disculpo si el capítulo es muy corto, y tengo planeado que el cruce entre Natsumi y Naruto será durante la misión de Nami**

 **Su autor novato Rinne-San se despide. Hasta el próximo cap!**


	4. Exámenes Genin

**Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap. Les agradezco a todos mis lectores por los reviews, que ahora procederé a responder**

 **Carlos29: mentira, no la esperas porque ya está aquí!**

 **CCSakuraforever: eso se mostrará a mas tardar en 2 capítulos**

 **Manzuko Uzumaki: siento decepcionarte, pero el dojutsu de Kuroneko se llama Kotei no Me (ojo de emperador), y lo que hará será localizar los puntos débiles en el cuerpo del oponente**

 **Joel Quionez: no me gusta demasiado esa idea, porque no me parece buena idea poner animales mitológicos como invocaciones. Yo tenía pensado darle el contrato de los lobos o los leones, pero no me decido. Cabe aclarar que no serán animales gigantes al estilo de Gamabunta, sino mas del tamaño de Gamakichi en Shippuden**

 **Zafir09: no creo probable que tenga el Ranton, porque me inclino cada vez más hacia el Mokuton. Kurama mas vale que se volverá bueno porque sin Kurama bueno no hay modo Kurama y Naruto sin modo Kurama es como Sasuke sin Sharingan: una pequeña mierdecilla. Danzo obviamente no podrá incluir a Naruto en Raíz, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que trate de forzar la decisión, y no me decido si lo matará el equipo de Naruto o si lo matará Sasuke en venganza por el clan Uchiha**

 **Loko89772: arigato! Me alegra que para ser mi primera historia haya tantas reviews positivas**

 **Naruto y mis fuentes de inspiración le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

"Humano hablando"

' _Humano pensando'_

" **no humano hablando"**

' _ **no humano pensando'**_

Jutsus/técnicas

 **Konoha. 12 años luego del Kyuubi**

Era el día de graduación en la academia ninja de Konoha, y una niña pelirroja se encontraba ligeramente nerviosa, pues sabía que una de los jutsu requeridos para aprobar era el _bunshin no jutsu_ (técnica de réplica), un jutsu que a ella se le daba fatal, debido a sus grandes reservas de chakra y asqueroso control del mismo. El nombre de esta niña era Natsumi Namikaze, hija del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki

Una vez en el aula, su profesor, Iruka Umino, comenzó a pasar lista

"Natsumi Namikaze" "Presente!"

Natsumi con los años se había vuelto una niña relativamente hermosa, con su cabello pelirrojo atado en dos coletas y sus ojos violetas similares a los de Kushina. Suele llevar un abrigo negro (como el que usa Naruto en The Last), pantalones anaranjados y sandalias negras. Se siente orgullosa de ser la hija del Hokage y está siempre entrenando para volverse más fuerte, para estar a la altura del título. Es mucho más sensata que la mayoría de las aspirantes a kunoichi de la clase, pues no es una fangirl obsesionada con Sasuke Uchiha. Recibió entrenamiento especializado del mismo Hokage, con el cual fue capaz de aprender el famoso Rasengan, aunque no es capaz de realizar correctamente la transformación estructural del jutsu, necesitando apoyo externo para poder hacer un Rasengan decente. Su sueño es convertirse en la primera mujer Hokage y completar el Rasengan. Algo que la aflige e intriga es la misteriosa desaparición de su hermano Naruto, quien había desaparecido seis años atrás. Llámenlo sexto sentido de hermanos, pero tiene la sensación de que su hermano sigue vivo e incluso que se está haciendo fuerte. No duda que lo volverá a ver, y quiere demostrarle su poder cuando por fin se encuentren para demostrarle que ella lo da todo de sí para hacerse más fuerte. Se ha ganado el odio de muchas de las chicas de su clase, por ser la única chica hacia la cual el Uchiha muestra algo parecido al respeto. La razón de esto es que al no ser una fangirl, no se encuentra siempre acosando al azabache, a pesar de haber dejado en claro muchas veces que ella no siente nada por él.

"Ino Yamanaka" "presente"

Ino Yamanaka es la heredera del clan Yamanaka, especializado en genjutsu (técnicas ilusorias) y Jutsus mentales, por lo que sus miembros suelen acabar en el Departamento de I+T (Interrogación y Tortura), como el padre de Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka. Ino posee cabello rubio largo y ojos azules, como todos los miembros de su clan. Posee gran potencial como Kunoichi, pero desgraciadamente es una fangirl aparentemente incurable. Muchas personas han intentado advertirle que si continúa con su obsesión con Sasuke Uchiha, el descuido de su entrenamiento sólo conseguirá que la maten junto a su equipo, además de que le trae mala fama al clan, pero ella sólo desoye estas advertencias sosteniendo su creencia de que el azabache la ama en secreto, y que sólo están intentando interponerse entre el Uchiha y ella

"Shino Aburame" "Presente"

Shino Aburame es el heredero del clan Aburame, especializado en el uso de insectos para recolectar información, establecer perímetros y combatir a larga distancia. El clan de Shino utiliza insectos llamados Kikaichu, que habitan en sus cuerpos y se alimentan de chakra, haciéndolos ideales para mermar discretamente las reservas del oponente. Podría decirse que Shino es uno de los pocos herederos de clanes que se toma en serio su entrenamiento especializado, por carecer de una gran vida social que le distraiga. Muy pocas personas conocen el aspecto real de Shino, (o de cualquier miembro del clan Aburame) ya que este siempre lleva una chaqueta de cuello alto tapándole la mitad de la cara y unos lentes oscuros característicos de su clan, dejando ver únicamente su cabello castaño puntiagudo

"Sakura Haruno" "Presente, sensei!"

Sakura Haruno es otra fangirl, de origen civil, obsesionada con Sasuke, pero a un nivel mucho más extremo que Ino, su rival, llegando al punto de descuidar seriamente su alimentación con tal de vigilar/acosar a su principito. Posee un cabello color rosa y una frente mayor de lo normal, lo que causaba que se burlaran de ella de niña. Aún así, tiene una gran memoria, llegando a memorizar cualquier libro de temática shinobi que cayera en sus manos, con el objetivo de impresionar a su Sasuke-kun. Gracias a esto, cualquier examen teórico le conlleva poco esfuerzo, pero en la práctica, es la peor alumna de la clase. Tiene un gran potencial para ser una ninja sensor o una ninja médico, pero para eso habría que sacarla de su fanatismo por su Sasuke, tarea aparentemente imposible incluso para los cuatro Hokages y los Sannin legendarios trabajando juntos.

"Shikamaru Nara" "Problemático"

Shikamaru es el heredero del clan Nara, especializado en la manipulación de las sombras, pero no se toma en serio su posición y como si fuera poco, es un vago impresionante, calificando cualquier acción que conlleve un mínimo esfuerzo de "problemática" y prefiriendo acostarse a ver las nubes, muy para disgusto de su padre Shikaku, el actual líder. Alguien tendría que hacerle ver que su flojera le traerá el fracaso y la muerte a su equipo. Debido a su flojera, su formación tanto general como especializada están cubiertas sólo hasta cierto punto, lo indispensable para aprobar. Su sueño es tener una vida tranquila y casarse con una mujer también tranquila, y su mayor temor es su madre Yoshino con una sartén

"Kiba Inuzuka" "aquí"

Kiba Inuzuka es el heredero del clan Inuzuka, un clan que utiliza perros como compañeros de combate. Kiba tampoco tiene su formación personalizada completa, pues prefiere ir por ahí flirteando. Tiene un profundo rencor por Sasuke Uchiha debido a que este acapara toda la atención femenina. Siempre está alardeando de ser un alfa, aunque comparándolo con su madre Tsume, la líder del clan y su hermana mayor Hana, verdaderas alfas, Kiba no les llega ni a la suela, motivo por el cual la gente suele llamarlo "omega" a sus espaldas. Hasta la fecha, nadie ha tenido el valor de decirle así en frente suyo, pues aunque tenga unas malas notas teóricas, su taijutsu y Ninjutsu son bastante buenos. Suele llevar una capucha sobre su cabeza, sobre la cual suele ir Akamaru, su pequeño perro blanco que lo apoya en sus combates. También posee en sus mejillas unas marcas de colmillo comunes a todo su clan. Es alguien imprudente, que pierde la paciencia con facilidad y desestima la importancia de la estrategia, creyendo que el poder crudo es lo único necesario para ganar un combate

"Sasuke Uchiha" "Hn"

Sasuke Uchiha, el último miembro del renombrado clan Uchiha, que fundó Konoha junto al legendario clan Senju, al que los primeros dos Hokages pertenecían. Es difícil ser imparcial al juzgar a Sasuke, pues las chicas lo consideraban Kami hecho hombre por su belleza y habilidad, mientras que los hombres y Natsumi, quienes eran los más cercanos a la realidad, lo consideraban un bastardo emo arrogante, además de gay, pues jamás había mostrado interés alguno en ninguna chica. Sasuke es uno de los pocos herederos de clanes que se toma en serio su entrenamiento, junto a Natsumi y Shino. Algo que sólo unos pocos saben, es que el motivo por el que Sasuke no pierde el tiempo relacionándose y lo gasta entrenando, es para hacerse mas fuerte y asesinar a su hermano Itachi, verdadero prodigio que alcanzó el puesto de capitán ANBU a los trece años que fue capaz de asesinar a todo su clan en una noche dejando con vida solo a Sasuke, a quien le dijo que los vínculos sólo lo hacían más débil, para luego marcharse de la aldea convirtiéndose en un ninja renegado clase S, el rango más alto existente. El único alumno de su clase capaz de hacerle frente a Sasuke es la misma Natsumi, quien con el entrenamiento recibido del mismo Hokage, es capaz de hacerle frente a los Jutsus katon (elemento fuego) de Sasuke, convirtiendo al azabache en el único novato capaz de realizar Jutsus elementales. Por si fuera poco, tiene una arrogancia tan grande como el País del Fuego, creyendo que puede reclamar cualquier cosa sólo por ser un Uchiha, y que sus sensei deberían sentirse honrados con su mera presencia, mucho mas por tener derecho a entrenarlo, lo cual añadido a que el consejo lo malcriaba otorgándole todo lo que quisiera con el objetivo de mantener al Uchiha y, por extensión, al codiciado Sharingan (que aún ni siquiera había sido despertado) leal a la aldea, sin darse cuenta de que esto influye negativamente en el rendimiento y actitud de Sasuke

"Hinata Hyuuga" "P-presente!"

Hinata Hyuuga es la antigua heredera del clan Hyuuga, poseedores del Byakugan y el clan más poderoso de Konoha luego de la desaparición del Uchiha. Antes era la heredera, pero su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, le otorgó ese puesto a su hermana menor, Hanabi, cuando notó lo débil que su primogénita era. El motivo de su debilidad es su reticencia a dañar a otras personas, lo que causó que su entrenamiento en Juuken, el estilo de taijutsu propio de los Hyuuga se estancara cuando empezó en serio. Hinata es una chica tímida, lo que dificulta sus relaciones sociales. Se mostraba interesada en Naruto cuando éste estaba en la aldea, acosándolo en secreto. El consejo de ancianos de su clan se había mostrado perfectamente dispuesto a marcarla con el _Hyuuga Soke no Juinjutsu_ (Sello maldito de la familia principal Hyuuga), un sello que sella el Byakugan para que no pudiese ser extirpado e implantado. La segunda función del sello es la de controlar al Boke (rama secundaria) mediante la utilización de un sello de tortura y un sello de muerte, basado en la destrucción de células cerebrales.

"Choji Akimichi" "'munch, munch' presente"

Choji Akimichi es el heredero del clan Akimichi e hijo de Choza Akimichi. El clan de Choji se caracteriza por sus miembros con sobrepeso, pues eso les ayuda a incrementar la efectividad de sus Jutsus basados en la modificación del tamaño de sus cuerpos. Debido a eso, sus miembros suelen ser despreciados. Algunos de los Jutsus secretos del clan Akimichi se enfocan en transformar la grasa del cuerpo en chakra, lo cual puede llegar a poner en riesgo su vida debido al adelgazamiento extremo. Choji en particular es del tipo de gente que no se toma en serio su entrenamiento al igual que su amigo Shikamaru, aunque en lugar de vaguear, prefiere comer. La verdad, si no fuese porque su clan posee un poder económico bastante decente, ya estaría en quiebra por la cantidad de comida requerida para mantener al clan entero

Luego de terminar de pasar lista, los profesores Iruka y Mizuki se dirigieron a la clase "bien niños. Como saben, hoy será el examen para ser oficialmente Genin" comenzó el Chunin castaño. "El examen consistirá en tres fases: un examen teórico, uno de taijutsu y uno de Ninjutsu" a continuación, el sensei peliazul repartió las hojas entre los alumnos, a los cuales no les costó demasiado debido a que los profesores se habían centrado mucho en la teoría ninja. Luego, en el examen de taijutsu algunos alumnos obtuvieron notas no tan satisfactorias, pero se consolaron diciéndose que si lo hacían bien en el examen de Ninjutsu podrían promediar la nota para aprobar. Los herederos no tuvieron ningún problema para aprobar gracias a sus entrenamientos personalizados, excepto Shikamaru, quien solo se mantuvo esquivando y lanzando uno que otro golpe para aprobar con un 6 muy raspado.

En lo referente al examen de Ninjutsu, este casi daba risa por lo fácil que debería resultar, al tener que hacer el _Bunshin no Jutsu_ , el _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ , (Técnica de sustitución) y el _Henge_ (transformación). A pesar de su aparente facilidad en esta fase fueron reprobados algunos alumnos, que deberían esperar hasta el siguiente año para volver a tener la oportunidad de volverse Genins. Aquí también aprobaron todos los herederos, aunque con Natsumi fue un caso especial.

"Bueno, Natsumi-sama" le dijo el Chunin castaño "Has hecho bien el Kawarimi y el Henge. Ahora solo te falta hacer un Bunshin" la pelirroja suspiró mientras empezaba a sudar por los nervios ' _Rayos, Bunshin. Mi peor jutsu_ ' eran sus pensamientos ' _Suerte que Oto-san me enseñó un jutsu específicamente para estos casos. Solo espero que funcione, ya que no es exactamente el Bunshin regular_. _Bueno, aquí va. Es todo o nada_ " entonces cruzó los dedos formando una cruz y gritó " _Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_ (Técnica de clones de sombras)". Ambos chunin abrieron la boca sorprendidos al oír la técnica de rango B, cuando las que se enseñaban en la academia eran de rango E. Al instante, aparecieron dos copias perfectas de la ojivioleta en nubes de humo. Estas copias eran copias sólidas a diferencia del Bunshin regular, que era un mero genjutsu.

"N-Natsumi-sama" decían estupefactos los dos chunin "Dónde aprendió esa técnica?" "me la enseñó mi padre al ver mis dificultades con el Bunshin estándar" explicó la Namikaze "El problema es que el Bunshin estándar consume poco chakra y requiere un buen control, y debido a mis altas reservas no tengo un control tan bueno. Por eso, como los Kage Bunshin requieren más chakra se me facilita el control". "Bueno, Natsumi-sama, viendo que tus progresos son superiores al esperado, nos sentimos orgullosos de entregarte esto" y entonces Iruka le alcanzó una bandana negra con una placa de metal que tenía un símbolo de Konoha grabado "Bienvenida a las fuerzas ninja de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" Natsumi solo sonrió, se ató la bandana a la frente y regresó al salón de clases en donde todos vieron que se había convertido en una genin hecha y derecha.

Luego de los exámenes, los nuevos Genin se fueron a festejar al Restaurant Akimichi, porque como Choji estaba entre ellos y era una ocasión especial, invitaba la casa. Sasuke y Shikamaru no estaban entre ellos, uno porque pretendía entrenar y el otro porque era demasiado problemático para su gusto.

Cuando ya era de noche y todos se estaban empezando a ir a sus casas, Natsumi recibió las memorias de unos Kage Bunshin que había dejado en el bosque entrenando. A partir de esos recuerdos ella descubrió que alguien había robado el pergamino sagrado repleto de técnicas, y que el motivo por el cual su padre aún no había movilizado a los ninjas es porque el ladrón había dejado una réplica muy buena en su lugar. La niña era consciente de que debería haber alertado a algún Jounin, ANBU o al Hokage, pero consideró esta como una nueva oportunidad para probarse a sí misma. Una vez que llegó al bosque, se encontró con su sensei Iruka quien estaba luchando contra el ladrón, quien no era otro que Mizuki. Iruka estaba malherido, y claramente le costaba esfuerzo siquiera mantenerse en pie. Mientras Mizuki jugueteaba despreocupadamente con un kunai que claramente pretendía utilizar para asesinar al castaño. La pelirroja, al ver esto, elaboró un plan: creó unos 12 Kage Bunshin, envió uno a advertirle a su padre, diez contra Mizuki y extendió la mano hacia el doceavo, que empezó a girar las manos alrededor de la de la original, en donde apareció una esfera azul de chakra

Aprovechó que sus clones mantenían distraído a Mizuki para aproximarse y aplastar la esfera en su torso mientras gritaba "Rasengan!", mandándolo a volar. Luego, creó unos clones que se asegurasen de que Mizuki no se moviera, con unos Rasengan preparados y la original fue a atender a Iruka. Usando uno de los pergaminos que el chunin guardaba en su chaleco, pudo improvisar unos vendajes, que sirvieron hasta que unos ANBU llegaron y se hicieron cargo de la situación "Gracias por encargarse, Natsumi-sama. Aún así, le recomiendo que vuelva con su padre" le agradeció uno de los agentes "Ya lo sé. Bueno, adiós" y dicho esto se dirigió hacia la residencia Hokage pensando en el regaño de su padre.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Natsumi estaba agotada. Toda una noche siendo regañada por Minato, quien le dijo que por qué se metió en un asunto de semejante importancia y que por que no le advirtió a nadie tiene ese tipo de efecto en la gente. Sin embargo, mientras Natsumi caminaba hacia la academia, recordó que ese día se anunciaban los equipos de genin, lo cual le devolvió más energía que si hubiera ingerido una píldora del soldado, y corrió hacia la academia.

Una vez en el aula, se dio cuenta de que era la última en llegar y corrió a sentarse "Bien, ahora que todos están aquí, quiero felicitarlos por haber llegado hasta esta punto" "Iruka-sensei" lo interrumpió Kiba "Por qué no está Mizuki-sensei aquí?" a lo que Iruka respondió "Se encuentra indispuesto, pero aún así me pidió que les dijera que los felicita por haberse vuelto Genins" mintiendo olímpicamente, pues se suponía que el robo del pergamino era un secreto

"Ahora anunciaré los equipos genin y su sensei" prosiguió Iruka. Luego de anunciar algunos de los equipos, llegó el momento de los herederos.

"El equipo 7 será Natsumi Namikaze, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake" dicho esto, la primera golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa porque Kakashi era sencillamente un vago, lo que retrasaría su formación, la segunda empezaba a tramar planes complejos para que la pelirroja no se acercara al Uchiha mientras se burlaba de Ino, y el tercero estaba relativamente satisfecho, pues era bien sabido que Kakashi fue un alumno del Yondaime en su día y porque una de las chicas del equipo era lo contrario a una fangirl inútil, mientras se lamentaba por la inclusión de Sakura, pues había que ser idiota para no ver que la pelirrosa apenas era útil en el campo de batalla

"El equipo 8 serán Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka. Su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi" Kiba estaba feliz porque al ser su compañera muy tímida y su compañero callado, nadie podría quitarle el puesto de alfa del equipo. Hinata estaba preocupada por su propio rendimiento y Shino se lamentaba de tener de compañero al cabeza hueca número uno de Konoha.

"El equipo 10 estará formado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi. Su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi" Era bastante evidente que pretendían recrear el famoso trío de Ino-Shika-Cho, un equipo de combate formado por los padres de los mencionados y la versión Konoha de los 7 espadachines de la aldea de la Niebla, que con su combinación magistral de taijutsu, genjutsu y Ninjutsu, fueron, y aún son, uno de los equipos más fuertes de la historia de la hoja. El Nara sólo suspiró un problemático, Ino se deprimió porque le tocaron el vago y el gordo, y dicho gordo solo comía de su legendaria Bolsa de las Papitas Infinitas

"De acuerdo, genin, ahora esperen a sus senseis y diríjanse a donde les indiquen" y dicho esto el castaño desapareció

Poco a poco el aula se fue vaciando hasta dejar solo al equipo 7, quienes estaban impacientados por la no llegada de su sensei. Bueno, Natsumi no porque ya era consciente del hábito de Kakashi de llegar tarde a todos los sitios. Unas dos horas después de que se vaciase el aula, Kakashi por fin se dignó a aparecer solo para decirles "Asumo que ustedes son el equipo 7", a lo cual los genin asintieron. Al ver esto, Kakashi prosiguió "Soy Kakashi Hatake, su sensei. Ahora, vengan al campo de entrenamiento número 7" y entonces desapareció en un Shunshin

"Que piensan?" les preguntó Natsumi a sus compañeros. ' _éste es el alumno estrella del Yondaime? No parece ser tan fuerte'_ pensaban. Natsumi, que adivinó sus pensamientos, sólo suspiró y les dijo que se apuraran

 **Campo de entrenamiento número 7**

En el campo de entrenamiento los esperaba Kakashi "veo que llegaron. Ahora haremos un pequeño ejercicio para que se conozcan mejor. Cada uno tiene que decir su nombre, lo que le gusta, sus sueños para el futuro y sus pasatiempos". Ante la cara de incredulidad de sus alumnos, el peliplata dijo "En vista de que nadie habla, empezaré yo. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Lo que me gusta… no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso, y tengo muchos pasatiempos" dejándole una cara de póker aún mas grande si cabe a sus alumnos "ahora tu, la pelirroja" "Mi nombre es Natsumi Namikaze. Mis gustos son el ramen y divertirme. Mis sueños son ser la primera mujer Hokage y crear mi propio súper jutsu, y mis pasatiempos son entrenar y pasar tiempo con mi familia" le dijo la pelirroja saliendo rápidamente de su estupor "Anda, la hija de Minato-sensei? Un gusto. Ahora la pelirrosa" a lo que Sakura respondió "Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno: Mis gustos son cierta persona. Mis sueños son formar una familia con cierta persona, y mi pasatiempo es estar con cierta persona" ' _ah, mierda. Una fangirl me tenía que tocar. Bueno, al menos Asuma está mucho peor, jaja_ ' eran los pensamientos del enmascarado "Ahora tú, el emo" "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Mis gustos no son de su incumbencia. Mi sueño para el futuro es asesinar a cierta persona y mi único pasatiempo es entrenar"

"Listo, ahora que hemos terminado las presentaciones, quiero que nos encontremos mañana aquí a las 7 para una prueba reglamentaria para que se conviertan en el equipo 7 de forma oficial" y dicho esto, el jounin se desvaneció en un Shunshin sólo para aparecer de vuelta unos segundos luego "Ah, me olvidaba. No desayunen. Se arrepentirán si lo hacen" y desapareció definitivamente. A continuación, los genin se fueron cada uno por su lado: Natsumi a comer ramen, Sasuke a entrenar y Sakura a donde sea que fuese Sasuke.

 **Qué les pareció? En primer lugar, no puedo creer la de palabras que acabe poniendo porque digo, 3.796 palabras es una cantidad sin precedentes para mí . El capítulo resultó mas largo de lo que planeé. Perdón si es puro Natsumi, pero quería profundizar en su historia antes de volcarme del todo a cruzar las historias de los hermanos. En el próximo capítulo, el equipo 7 se consolida, empieza la misión en Nami y aparecerá Naruto, y creo que mostraré como fue su graduación, así aprovecho para poner los perfiles de Fuu y Sabata**

 **Me despido pues. Nos leemos la próxima!**


	5. La Misión de Nami

**Guest: Dije que no quiero ponerle animales mitológicos, así que le pondré a los zorros. Ya pensé una espada, una chokuto como la de Sasuke en Shippuden, llamada Uchigatana, como la de Dark Souls. No sé, estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la wiki, me la encontré y me gustó**

 **Zafir09: Le pondré kenjutsu. Con respecto al haki y todo eso, no se lo pondré. No me parece bien, digo, sería overkill con todo lo que le pienso poner. No ha recibido chakra Bijuu adicional (aún no me decido si recibió el de Chomei) pero lo recibirá porque si no no habría Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.**

 **Manzuko Uzumaki: algo así, pero es como el Mangekyo Sharingan porque ve con más detalle y es peligroso utilizarlo. Para más información, leer el capítulo 306 de Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

-Humano hablando-

 _-Humano pensando-_

 **-No humano hablando-**

 **-** _ **No humano pensando-**_

 **Konoha**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, y el equipo 7 ya estaba reunido

-Pero donde está?- se quejaba el chicle, digo Sakura-ya debió haber llegado

-Tou-San me avisó que Kakashi-Sensei suele tardarse un poco. Debería llegar pronto- dijo Natsumi, aunque no se lo creía ni ella.

 **2 horas más tarde**

-Hola, chicos. Disculpen la tardanza pero me perdí en el camino de la vida-dijo Kakashi apareciendo en un Shunshin, causándoles una cara de incredulidad a sus alumnos

-vale, a lo que iba- y el peligris sacó dos campanillas- la prueba consiste en quitarme estas campanillas. Quien me quite una aprobará y podrá comer uno de los desayunos que traje preparados. Vengan a por mí con verdaderas intenciones asesinas, o no aprobarán

-pero, Kakashi-sensei… sólo hay dos campanillas y nosotros somos tres- le marcó Sakura

-pues por eso, uno de ustedes reprobará y volverá a la academia. Además, le ataré a uno de los troncos de allí y tendrá que ver como los otros dos se comen el desayuno- y al instante los genin sintieron sus estómagos rugir cual Kyuubi

- _El nivel de maldad de Kakashi-sensei es de más de 9000-_ pensaban dichos genin

-bueno, la prueba comienza… ya!- y el Hatake corrió hacia los árboles, seguido por los genin

Luego de unos minutos, Kakashi se encontraba leyendo el famoso libro naranja _Haciéndolo en el paraíso_ , rodeado de los genins. De más está decir que al jounin no le costó nada detectarlos, aunque aún así no hizo nada, ya que sabía de sobra que no tenía nada que temer. De repente, Sasuke salió de los arbustos trazando unos sellos de manos

-Katon: Goukyakuu no jutsu! (Elemento fuego: técnica de la gran bola de fuego)- gritó Sasuke y de inmediato inhaló y luego exhaló una gran corriente de fuego concentrado en dirección a Kakashi, quien lo evadió con un Shunshin

- _Un jutsu elemental? Un niño como él no debería tener el chakra como para hacer esa técnica-_ eran los pensamientos de Kakashi, quien fue interrumpido por un grito de –Sasuke-kun, como se te ocurre enfrentarte tú solo a un jounin tú solo, baka, baka, baka!- mientras Natsumi aprovechaba su descuido para intentar lanzarle unos shuriken, a lo que Kakashi respondió con un Kawarimi

-joder, Sakura, calla! Si Sasuke falló le pasa por imprudente! Y tú, Sasuke, ser un Uchiha no te vuelve Kami encarnado! Si quieres pruebas, los Uchiha han sido derrotados por los Hokages en todas las generaciones. Si quieres ejemplos, para eso está Madara Uchiha!- Natsumi estaba (muy) cabreada. Sus compañeros no se consideraban como tales y sólo actuaban siguiendo sus propios intereses

Sakura estaba cabreada. Para ella, su Sasuke era superior a cualquiera sólo por ser un Uchiha. Lástima que no supiera sobre los logros de Itachi. Sasuke, por otro lado, se sintió muy ofendido, pues además de ser golpeado en su orgullo de forma lógica e irrebatible, le estaba recordando que el clan Uchiha nunca estuvo invicto

-Escuchen. Si queremos recuperar los cascabeles, la única manera de hacerlo es juntos! Tú misma lo dijiste Sakura. Ninguno tiene las habilidades individuales como para enfrentarse a un jounin, y menos a uno del nivel de Kakashi- esto causó dos tipos distintos de reacciones. Mientras Sakura intentaba procesar el pedazo de lógica que le había caído de forma repentina a su ilógico cerebro fangirl, Sasuke intentaba dejar a un lado su orgullo (léase como: arrogancia desmedida más grande que el mundo ninja) Uchiha para colaborar con su equipo. Ambos genin entonces asintieron, el azabache a regañadientes

-perfecto. Tengo una idea, pero siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias- y a continuación la pelirroja comenzó a explicarles su plan

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

- _dónde estarán? Ya deberían estar saltando sobre mí como los mocosos impulsivos que son-_ pensaba Kakashi mientras leía su libro _-a este paso se les acabará el tiempo…-_

-Rasengan!- se escuchó, y de entre los árboles salió Natsumi con la conocida espera azul en la mano. Kakashi la esquivó y de inmediato vió como múltiples bolas de fuego se dirigían hacia él

-Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (elemento fuego: técnica de las llamas del sabio fénix)- dijo Sasuke mientras su sensei esquivaba las bolas de fuego

-oye, crees que todo irá bien? Digo, el bakakashi parece estar en problemas- le preguntó Sakura a su compañera pelirroja –parece que unos genin como nosotros podemos darle problemas a un jounin- lo que Kakashi no sospechaba, es que la pelirrosa había dicho eso de "bakakashi" a propósito. Los genin tenían suerte de que Minato soliese hablar con su familia de anécdotas de sus días como jounin.

Kakashi se quedó estupefacto. La última vez que escuchó ese apodo fue durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, en la misión en la que perdió a su compañero, lo que le recordó el asesinato accidental de su otra compañera. Gracias a esto, Kakashi se deprimió y bajó la guardia, momento que Natsumi aprovechó para quitarle los cascabeles

-Sasuke! los tengo!- y el Uchiha entonces detuvo su jutsu para acercarse a las chicas, mientras Kakashi veía incrédulo cómo fue que le faltaban los cascabeles. Los genin entonces empezaron a discutir cómo repartirlos

-ustedes quédenselos- les decía la pelirroja. Mientras el Uchiha estaba feliz con esa decisión, Sakura le insistía que no se lo merecía, mientras que la pelirroja les decía que podía esperar un año más

- _hm. No es lo que me esperaba, pero igual me sirve-_ pensaba Kakashi –chicos!- llamó su atención el enmascarado– les felicito, porque los tres aprueban!-

-queeeeeeee!?- los genin estaban estupefactos, a lo que Kakashi les respondió: -debo admitir que no es lo que tenía en mente, pero sirve igual. Verán, el objetivo de esta prueba era el trabajo en equipo. Si no saben trabajar en equipo, no tienen futuro como ninjas. Déjenme decirles esta frase que dio la vuelta a mi forma de pensar: en este mundo ninja, aquellos que quiebren las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que basura. Al ver su trabajo en equipo, y el hecho de que Natsumi estuvo dispuesta a volver a la academia con tal de que ustedes aprobasen me ha hecho ver que entienden esto- dicho esto, los genin sonrieron de felicidad

-ahora podemos ir por ahí haciendo misiones de rango D que no tienen nada que ver con ser ninja, pero que igual hay que hacerlas para no quedarnos en bancarrota!- les dijo el sensei alegremente con el pulgar arriba, aunque ninguno lo escuchó

 **Konoha unos meses más tarde**

Natsumi estaba cabreada. Desde que se hizo genin, había hecho únicamente misiones de rango D, de las que no tienen nada que ver con ser ninja, y estaba bien consciente de que sus compañeros también estaban molestos, sobre todo después de aquella misión en la que tuvieron que atrapar a Tora, el gato de la señora Shijimi, la esposa del Daimyo (lógico. No Daimyo feliz, no dinero para la aldea). Dadas las habilidades de evasión de Tora, Natsumi juraría que ese gato era más ninja que todo el equipo junto. En fin, que estaba harta, y hubiese hecho lo que fuera por una misión de rango C medianamente seria.

En ese momento, el equipo 7 estaba en la oficina de misiones con Iruka y el Hokage, reclamando una misión de mayor rango

-…y eso, que queremos una misión de rango C porque las de rango D no sirven para mejorar- le reclamaba Natsumi a su padre, quien estaba masajeándose las sienes y preguntándose por qué el clon que había mandado a por pastillas no volvía. Minato estaba sencillamente harto. Natsumi llevaba semanas reclamándole una misión de rango C siempre que podía, y cuando no podía, dejaba un clon para que siguiera fastidiando. En eso, Minato perdió la paciencia mientras el clon entraba con las pastillas

Minato tomó las pastillas y disipó el clon, para descubrir que Kushina se lo había encontrado y se lo había llevado de compras (R.I.P. billetera). Mientras le surgía una gotita estilo anime, decidió preguntarle a Kakashi, pues confiaba en su criterio, a lo que el jounin respondió que los consideraba listos –bueno, equipo 7, he decidido otorgarles una misión rango C debido a su rápido desarrollo (una verdadera lástima que Kakashi no les hubiera enseñado nada y Minato no lo supiera). Iruka, hazlo pasar- y entonces entró un hombre mayor, de unos 50 años

-este es Tazuna, un constructor de puentes del País de las Olas. Su misión es escoltarlo de vuelta a su país sano y salvo- les dijo Iruka. –'hic' pago por ninjas, no por mocosos. La pelirrosa parece un chicle, el moreno parece un emo y la pelirroja parece algo medianamente decente- se quejó el borracho –Tazuna-san, aunque no lo parezca, estos niños aprobaron con honores y la pelirroja es la hija del Hokage, así que ya puede ir tranquilizándose- le aseguró Kakashi, quien se volteó para ver a sus genin –niños, preparen sus cosas. Nos encontraremos en 30 minutos en la puerta principal de la aldea- e inmediatamente los genin se fueron a sus respectivos hogares a prepararse

 **Puerta principal de Konoha. 30 minutos más tarde**

Los genin, Kakashi y Tazuna ya estaban listos para partir, algo que sorprendió a los genin, pues se imaginaban que Kakashi llegaría tarde como de costumbre.

-están listos, genin?- les preguntó el peliplata –sí, sensei, estamos listos!- le respondieron sus genin –vamos, entonces-

Luego de una media hora caminando, se encontraron con dos charcos pequeños de agua, uno a cada lado del camino. Normalmente Kakashi no les habría prestado mucha atención, de no ser porque no había llovido en semanas. Barajando posibilidades, decidió pasar a través de ellos como si no los hubiera notado, y tan pronto estuvo entre ellos, de los charcos salieron unos ninjas vestidos completamente de negro, con el protector de la aldea de la niebla, quienes usaron unas cadenas para inmovilizar a Kakashi y despedazarlo, frente a la mirada aterrorizada de sus genin. Natsumi y Sasuke se recompusieron rápidamente y corrieron a encargarse de los ninjas, a quienes eliminaron con suma facilidad mientras Sakura protegía a Tazuna/no hacía nada (levante la mano el que se sorprendió. Nadie? Bueno). En ese momento apareció Kakashi de los árboles, les dio el golpe final a los ninjas, felicitó a los genin y volteó hacia Tazuna

-Tazuna-san, respóndame algo. Estos dos ninjas son conocidos como los Hermanos Demonio, un dúo muy peligroso de Kirigakure. Uno no envía a semejantes ninjas contra un simple constructor de puentes, así que hable- le dijo Kakashi –le recuerdo que esto podría significar la cancelación de la misión por haber mentido en el informe, en el cual constaba que sólo lo tendríamos que proteger de bandidos menores, nunca de ninjas de este rango. Encima, usted fue quien calificó esta misión de rango C, pero con esto el rango podría elevarse a B

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo admito. Solicité una misión de rango C porque es todo lo que me podía permitir. Verán, el País de las Olas fue tomado por completo por un empresario de nombre Gato hace unos años y empezó a contratar mercenarios para matar a todos los que se opusieran. El motivo de que mi país fuese tomado con tanta facilidad es que él es dueño de la compañía naviera Gato, por lo que tiene el monopolio de exportación e importación. Los bienes exportados los vende a un precio alto, pero accesible para compañías medias, pero los ciudadanos vemos poco tirando a nada de ese dinero. Los bienes importados son baratos pero de buena calidad, y de nuevo nosotros no vemos ningún beneficio. En resumen, el país entero está en quiebra y apenas tenemos nada para comer. Mantenerse uno mismo ya es difícil, pero mantener a una familia es toda una proeza. Además, Gato tiene control total sobre las comunicaciones del país con el resto del mundo, motivo por el cual nadie se entera de nada y él puede cometer tantos crímenes como le de la gana. El motivo por el que va tras de mí es porque estoy trabajando en un puente que comunique el País de las Olas con el resto del mundo, quitándole el control total a Gato, así como generar una fuente de ingresos alternativa, así que mi plan era que me escoltaran hasta el País de las Olas y me protegieran mientras termino el puente. De hecho, ya me arriesgué bastante saliendo del país.

-a ver, Tazuna-san. Usted se da cuenta de la inmensa estupidez que intenta?- le recriminó el jounin – mentir sobre el rango de una misión, mentir en la descripción de una misión, ocultarle a los ninjas el objetivo de una misión... cualquier otro equipo lo hubiera dejado tirado y hubiera regresado a la aldea. Tiene suerte de que seamos el tipo de equipo que no deja tirados a sus clientes _(y de que los Icha-Icha inéditos no caigan del cielo)_ — esto alivió a Tazuna, pero Kakashi continuó -Pero recuerde. Si hubiese pedido una misión de rango mayor le hubieran asignado un equipo de mayor experiencia

Tazuna se dijo a sí mismo que ya no habría vuelta atrás y que debería tomar ese riesgo, para que luego el grupo retomara la marcha

 **En otro lugar**

-Vaya, vaya, Zabuza. Parece que tus hombres fallaron después de todo- el dueño de esa voz no era otro que Gato, el empresario del que les acaba de hablar Tazuna. Este hombrecillo se estaba dirigiendo a un shinobi adulto con la banda de Kiri, quien tenía una enorme espada. Este hombre era Zabuza Momochi, miembro de los _Kiri Shinobigatana Nannin Shu_ (siete espadachines ninja de la niebla), un equipo de élite de Kirigakure, capaz de darle un buen golpe a las fuerzas de cualquiera de las Naciones Elementales. Gato estaba muy molesto, pues los asesinos que Zabuza había enviado a por el constructor de puentes habían fallado

-mis asesinos perdieron porque se suponía que se trataba de un equipo genin como cualquier otro, y resulta que nos encontramos frente a uno de los ninjas más temidos de la historia, Kakashi del Sharingan y al menos dos genin de alta calidad-. De más está decir que Zabuza estaba molesto también, pero no solo por la pérdida de los Hermanos Demoníacos, sino también por la actitud de Gato. El empresario pensaba como tal, y por lo tanto pensaba que los resultados rápidos eran los mejores, mientras que Zabuza era un ninja y no temía decir "me voy, pero vuelvo mañana" –tú no te preocupes. La próxima vez iré yo en persona- le dijo el ninja

 **Con el Equipo 7**

Varias horas después, cerca de la costa del País del Fuego, repentinamente Kakashi sintió peligro y les gritó a todos que se agacharan. En ese momento, una espada que fácilmente era tan o más grande que los genin voló sobre sus cabezas para clavarse en un árbol, y de inmediato un hombre apareció parado en el mango, haciendo gala de su equilibrio. El hombre en cuestión llevaba el torso descubierto, unos pantalones de camuflaje de un azul pálido, sandalias de color blanco y negro con un diseño de nubes. Llevaba una banda de Kirigakure y la cara mitad de la cara cubierta por vendas

-vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. Kakashi del Sharingan. Tu cabeza la vendes y te forras- fue lo que dijo Zabuza, desconcertando a Sasuke - _dijo Sharingan!? Pero se supone que es un rasgo exclusivo de los Uchiha! Acaso el es…? No, no puede ser. Pero, y si…?-_

-lo mismo podría decirse de tí, Zabuza Momochi, Demonio de la Niebla Sangrienta. Tu cabeza tiene un buen precio. Como Shinobigatana, debes estar muy desesperado si te rebajas a trabajar de mercenario- contraatacó Kakashi, al tiempo que agarraba su bandana, que se encontraba tapando su ojo izquierdo

-Sharingan? Qué es eso?- preguntó Sakura, a lo que el Uchiha respondió:

-es una clase de ojo especial que puede ver a través del taijutsu, el genjutsu y el Ninjutsu, además de copiar Jutsus, pero se supone que sólo el clan Uchiha puede utilizarlo

-pero entonces como es que Kakas… ?

-calla y mira, que este combate promete- terció la Namikaze con una bolsa de papitas en la mano

-genin! Dejen de flojear y protejan a Tazuna!- fue el grito de Kakashi, que devolvió a los genin a la realidad, hizo que a Natsumi se le cayeran las papitas y los hizo ponerse alrededor de Tazuna

Kakashi entonces levantó su bandana, revelando su ojo Sharingan: un ojo rojo con tres sellos tomoe alrededor de la pupila

-heh. Al fin voy a poder enfrentarme al ninja copión Kakashi Hatake, hijo de Sakumo Hatake, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. Se dice que con tu Sharingan has copiado más de mil Jutsus- Zabuza parecía casi alegre de enfrentarse a alguien del renombre de Kakashi, hasta que divisó al constructor –el constructor!- gritó y se lanzó a por Tazuna, espada inexplicablemente levantable en mano, sólo para ser interceptado por Kakashi

Luego de un combate espada contra kunai, ambos jounin se dirigieron hacia un lago que andaba por ahí lanzándose kunais y shurikens. Una vez que alcanzaron el lago, cuando los genin pensaron que los jounin iban a hundirse, estos siguieron corriendo como si aún se encontrasen en tierra firme

-creo que es hora de empezar- fue lo que dijo Zabuza, y se quedó quieto, formando un sello con una mano y alzando la otra –Ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu (arte ninja: técnica de ocultación en la neblina)!- y al instante el área se recubrió de una neblina que no dejaba ver nada, ni siquiera al Sharingan de Kakashi

Kakashi hubiese jurado que notó algo moverse a su lado, pero cuando lo notó, sólo vió a Zabuza realizar unos sellos de manos –Suiton: Suirou no jutsu (elemento agua: técnica de la prisión de agua)- pronunció el shinobigatana, y el cuerpo de Kakashi fue rodeado por una burbuja de agua para inmovilizarlo, mientras que Zabuza mantenía una mano dentro del jutsu para mantenerlo

Zabuza realizó un sello con su mano libre, y de los múltiples charcos presentes salieron copias de Zabuza, con espadas y todo

-pobre Kakashi, enviar a estos genin sin conocimiento del mundo real a este tipo de misión. Tienen suerte de no haber pasado por lo que yo pasé- les dijo Zabuza

-espera, tú eres el Demonio de la Niebla Sangrienta?- le preguntó Kakashi con asombro, aunque ese título no les decía nada a los genin

-parece que tus genin están confundidos. Déjenme iluminarlos, niños- les dijo Zabuza –hace años, Kiri era conocida como la aldea de la niebla sangrienta debido a los requisitos para convertirse en genin. El examen final? Asesinar a tus compañeros. Imaginen, esos chicos con los que entrenas, comes, te diviertes, etcétera, tener que asesinarlos a sangre fría para poder avanzar- los genin estaban aterrados, pero el espadachín prosiguió

-aunque una vez, hubo una anomalía en el sistema. Un joven estudiante al que le faltaba un año para poder tomar el examen genin logró asesinar al resto de los alumnos de la academia. Nunca antes en la historia de Kiri se había visto tal masacre hecha por un niño de tan corta edad

-y ese niño eras tú, verdad?- quien había hablado era Natsumi, a quien sus compañeros miraron como si tuviese algún tipo de trastorno mental

-eres perspicaz, niña. Si no te hubieses topado conmigo, tendrías un brillante futuro como kunoichi- la alagó el shinobigatana, tras lo cual los clones de agua se lanzaron contra los genin y Tazuna. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo totalmente inesperado

Una figura vestida con una capa blanca cubierta de sellos apenas visibles y un símbolo de un remolino salió de los árboles, sacó una chokuto y en segundos rebanó a los clones de Zabuza, que cayeron transformados en simple agua. Cuando la figura se incorporó, pudieron ver que no era mucho más alto que los genin, y que tenía un cabello rubio similar al del Cuarto Hokage, pero sin duda lo que más los impresionó fue lo que vieron cuando el extraño se giró

-Naruto-nii-san!- exclamó Natsumi al ver a su misterioso salvador, y disponiéndose a abrazarlo

-No ahora, Nee-san- le dijo Naruto –espera a que derribe a Zabuza-

-Hmpf, como si el paria del pueblo tuviese alguna oportunidad contra un jounin- si no saben quién dijo esto antes del próximo párrafo significa que no saben nada de Naruto y están desterrados del fic

-tú solo mira, Uchiha fracasado- esto enfureció a Sasuke, quien no trató de matarlo solo por los esfuerzos de la pelirroja en proteger a su hermano/sostener a Sasuke. A continuación, Naruto sacó un Fuma Shuriken de debajo de su capa y lo acercó a su boca para soplarle una especie de humillo verdoso que incrementó el tamaño de las hojas

Entonces, el ninja desplegó las hojas del shuriken y lo lanzó. Acto seguido, trazó unos sellos de manos y el shuriken se transformó en docenas, volando a toda velocidad hacia Zabuza. El shinobigatana se rió, pues no le costaría nada esquivarlos por su pobre precisión. Parecía que el rubio nunca había sido entrenado en shurikenjutsu

Luego de esquivar algunos shuriken, Zabuza notó como Naruto desaparecía en un Shunshin. Preguntándose donde había acabado, Naruto apareció detrás de él, tomó un shuriken en el aire, lo plegó e intentó cortar el brazo de Zabuza, quien pensando con rapidez apartó su brazo, causando que la prisión de agua se deshiciera

Entonces, sin esperar a que Kakashi se recuperara, sacó su espada y comenzó un combate de kenjutsu entre el rubio y el shinobigatana

-así que esta es la Kubikiribocho (cuchilla decapitadora) de Kiri. Se dice que puede repararse a sí misma absorbiendo la sangre de sus víctimas- comentó Naruto –siempre quise enfrentarme a un shinobigatana solo con kenjutsu-

-lo que se dice es cierto, niño- le respondió el ninja de Kiri –me alegra ver que hay mocosos de tu edad tan interesados en el kenjutsu. No suele ser una disciplina tan popular

-que puedo decir? Viene de perlas con mi Fuuton- esto sorprendió a Kakashi, quien no entendía como un niño podía conocer su propia afinidad cuando él mismo no les había hecho la prueba de los papeles a sus propios genin, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás el rubio había tenido un excelente sensei

-es hora de ponerse serios- dio Naruto sonriendo, lo que causó una reacción confusa en los presentes. Ya había demostrado una habilidad destacable en kenjutsu, y no se estaba empleando a fondo? Entonces la espada de Naruto comenzó a cargarse eléctricamente hasta producir pequeños relámpagos en la hoja

 _-qué? Raiton también?-_ pensaba Kakashi frente a esta revelación

 _-Sugoi! Ahora qué hará?-_ pensaban las dos niñas

 _-por qué tiene ese poder?. Él es solo el paria del pueblo, no se merece ese poder. Debería tenerlo yo para vengarme de él-_ eran los pensamientos del Uchiha – _ya, en cuanto tenga oportunidad le obligaré a que me enseñe. No se podrá negar, después de todo, quién no querría enseñarle a un Uchiha?_

Cuando el rubio volvió a cargar contra Zabuza, incrementó su velocidad obligando a su oponente a pasar a la defensiva, aprovechando el enorme tamaño de la Kubikiribocho para cubrirse

-Kitsunegiri (corte del zorro)!- se oyó gritar a Naruto mientras su chokuto causaba pequeños cortes en la hoja de la espada enorme. Aplicando fuerza adicional al último corte empujó a Zabuza unos metros hacia atrás. Entonces, envainó la chokuto, realizó unos sellos de manos y sopló una gran corriente de aire en dirección al shinobigatana

-Fuuton: Daitoppa (elemento viento: gran penetración)- pronunció el rubio mientras Zabuza era empujado hacia un árbol

Cuando el rubio se aproximaba al shinobigatana a darle el golpe final, se detuvo en seco al ver un senbon clavándose en el cuello de Zabuza matándolo. Cuando volteó a ver la la dirección de la que había salido el senbon, lo que vió fue a un ANBU vestido con un kimono de batalla verde, cuya máscara tenía el símbolo de Kirigakure en la frente. Lo que más intrigó a Naruto fue que la máscara del ANBU no tenía ninguna forma animal en específico, lo que indicaba que pertenecía a la rama de ANBUS Cazadores, una rama ANBU exclusiva de Kiri cuya función era cazar (duh) a los ninjas renegados, para que las otras aldeas no se apropiasen de sus secretos

El ANBU entonces se acercó al cuerpo de Zabuza, echándoselo al hombro –les agradezco por facilitarme el trabajo, pero si me disculpan, debo asegurarme de que el conocimiento de Kiri no caiga en manos ajenas- le dijo a Naruto

-Tranquilízate. No interferiremos en tu trabajo- le respondió el rubio, a lo cual el ANBU asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo

 _-esto me da mala espina-_ pensaron simultáneamente Kakashi y Naruto, quien se volteó para encarar a los ninjas de Konoha

-no hay de qué, señores- les dijo Naruto

-Oi, Naruto-san- le llamó la atención Kakashi –donde estuviste, cómo fue que detectaste que estábamos en problemas y por qué nos ayudaste?

-uno: en una aldea que ustedes nunca han visitado. De hecho, el único ninja de Konoha que supo de la ubicación de mi aldea era mi tatarabuelo Hashirama Senju, el Shodaime Hokage. Dos: estaba volviendo de una misión y sentí el chakra de mi hermana, así que vine a ver qué pasaba. Tres: no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a mi onee-san, así que me vi obligado a intervenir

-espera, espera. Una aldea nunca antes vista? El Primero nuestro tatarabuelo?- quiso saber Natsumi

-Rinnegakure no Sato, una aldea ubicada en el País del Remolino, oculta en un jutsu espacio-tiempo. Sobre lo del Primero, pregúntale a oka-san e investiga un poco sobre el tatarabuelo y su vida post-fundación de Konoha

-oye, Dobe- le llamó el Uchiha –deberías enseñarme lo que hiciste. Después de todo, como Uchiha, estoy más capacitado que tú para manejar ese pod…- Sasuke no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió un chokuto apoyado en su garganta

-voy a decirte tres cosas interesantes, Uchiha, y más te vale no interrumpirme. Uno: ser un Uchiha no te hace invencible. Si lo hiciese, no habrías estado muerto de miedo frente a Zabuza y lo habrías vencido sin problemas. Dos: no te atrevas a insultarme de nuevo. Para tu información, soy un Uzumaki, y si nunca has oído hablar de ellos, es porque nuestra aldea, Uzushiogakure, fue destruida en la Segunda Guerra…-

-y? eso solo demuestra que no estaban al nivel de los Uchiha- le interrumpió Sasuke

-te dije que no me interrumpieras- le dijo Naruto electrificando su espada –para tu información, Uzushio era tan poderosa que se necesitaron las fuerzas conjuntas de _tres_ aldeas para destruirla, mientras que el clan Uchiha fue exterminado por una sola persona. Y tres: realmente eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de la brecha entre nuestro poder? Además, si quieres aprender, pídele a Kakashi, que para eso es tu sensei

Ante esto, Kakashi sudó frío. Ya llevaba meses con su equipo y no les había enseñado literalmente nada, de modo que seguían exactamente al nivel en el que estaban al salir de la academia. Ante las miradas acusadoras de sus genin, se juró por la memoria de Obito y Rin empezar a entrenarlos.

-bueno, niño. Te agradezco habernos salvado. No eres nada malo en esto- le agradeció Tazuna

-no fue nada, señor, erm…

-Tazuna. Oye, es una lástima que no estés con ellos- se presentó el constructor –tienes mucha habilidad

-bueno, considerando que si vuelvo a la aldea me darán otra misión y la nula formación de estos chicos, creo que aceptaré la oferta, Tazuna-san- le respondió Naruto, a lo cual Tazuna le agradeció

-pero escuchen- Naruto se estaba dirigiendo a los ninjas de la hoja –hago esto más por proteger a mi hermana que otra cosa. Ah, y Kakashi. Por ahora, yo me encargaré del entrenamiento de tus genin. Esto ofendió a Sasuke, quien no creía que alguien de su misma edad lo entrenase. Sakura estaba feliz de que alguien le ofreciese un entrenamiento, y Natsumi sólo podía pensar en lo poderoso que era su hermano

 **Hala, qué les pareció? Les dije que en este capítulo aparecería Naruto. Como pueden ver, tiene el poder para hacerle frente a Zabuza, aunque por otro lado, la Kubikiribocho es la más "débil" de las espadas legendarias. Las demás tienen algún poder que pueden usar en combate, como la Samehada de Kisame, que puede robar chakra. Con esto quiero decir que si bien Naruto es fuerte, hay muchos ninjas capaces de derrotarlo**

 **La escena en la que Naruto trata de usar el Fuma Shuriken plegado como espada lleva en mi mente desde mucho antes de escribir este fic. Es hábil con el Shunshin y el genjutsu como Shisui, pero no tanto. Genjutsus sabe pocos, pero los pocos que sabe son de altísima calidad, que avergonzarían a Itachi, aunque en genjutsus** _ **visuales**_ **no le gane nadie.**

 **Dejen reviews si les gustó, y hasta la próxima. Recuerden que acepto sugerencias!**


	6. La Misión de Nami: 2

**Hola a todos. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de la historia que no quiero seguir pero el Pain que habita en mi cabeza me amenaza con el Shinra Tensei (es broma, es broma, que no tengo planes de dejarla). Bueno, a contestar reviews, que me está amenazando el pequeño Madara que vive dentro de mi cabeza**

 **Tengo que ir al psicólogo**

 **Zafir09: me alegra que te guste. El problema con el haki es que se parece demasiado a otras habilidades de Naruto (el kenbunshoku a la detección del modo sabio, el busoshoku al elemento acero y el haoshoku a la "intención asesina"). Ya pensé un estilo de kenjutsu parecido al santoryu, pero tendrán que esperar un poco**

 **CCSakuraforever: el estilo de kenjutsu está pensado, pero no se me ocurre el nombre. Está basado en el santoryu de Zoro, pero no le quiero poner ese nombre. Estoy abierto a sugerencias**

 **: estoy planeando poner el entrenamiento de Naruto y sus compañeros, pero no me decido si hacerlo mediante omakes o flashbacks. Lo del nivel de Naruto, lo haré en los exámenes chunin (joder, que ganas que tengo de escribirlo)**

 **Guest: pues sí**

"Humano hablando"

' _Humano pensando'_

" **No humano hablando"**

' _ **No humano pensando'**_

 **Naruto y mis fuentes de inspiración le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

 **País de las Olas**

El equipo 7, Naruto y Tazuna se encontraban en camino a la casa de este último. Durante el trayecto, los ninjas de Konoha notaron ciertos aspectos del ninja rubio que no habían notado antes debido a la adrenalina del combate, tales como su bandana, la cual tenía un símbolo formado por múltiples círculos concéntricos y el hecho de que su chokuto estaba hecha de un metal negro, que Kakashi sospechaba que se trataba de metal de chakra.

Por su parte, Natsumi pensaba en por qué pudo haber dejado Naruto su aldea, si este no tenía motivos para ello, mientras que Sasuke le echaba miradas acusadoras a Kakashi debido a su falta de entrenamiento

 _-Estúpido Kakashi, que no me enseña nada. Estúpido cliente que miente en el rango de una misión. Estúpido dobe que se cree superior por su clan_ (mira quien habla) _. Estúpidas Natsumi y Sakura que están encantadas de su presencia. Como se atreve a robarme la atención de la gente? a mí de todas las personas! A UN UCHIHA!-_ eran los pensamientos de Sasuke, quien se sentía marginado, y ya sabemos que a un Uchiha o lo alabas o te odia a muerte. Aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, que el clan Uchiha había sido exterminado por una sola persona, se negaba con cada átomo de su cuerpo a creerlo – _quién se cree para venir y decirme que el clan Uchiha no es invencible? Después de todo, debería saber que sólo un Uchiha es capaz de vencer a otro Uchiha, incluso sin Sharingan!-_ sí, señores. A pesar de que en el capítulo pasado le echaron en cara que los Uchiha fueron derrotados cientos de veces, el nivel de necedad de Sasuke era tan grande (más de 12000, porque 9000 es quedarse corto) que le importaba poco tirando a nada, cortesía de Itachi (experto en fastidiar incluso después de muerto, mucho más en vida), quien la noche del incidente Uchiha le inculcó esa estupidez en su mente

-Ya llegamos!

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos por una exclamación cortesía de Tazuna, cuando el grupo llegó frente a una casa en unos muelles. Entonces, ingresaron y conocieron a la hija de Tazuna, una mujer de 29 años de nombre Tsunami. Esta les proporcionó un cuarto para que descansasen, pues el viaje debía de ser agotador.

En cuanto entraron Naruto se quitó la capa revelando lo que había debajo: una especie de chaqueta parecida a la capa de Minato. La diferencia radicaba en que sólo le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas, tenía mangas largas y era de color negro, con un remolino rojo en la espalda. De hecho, a Kakashi le recordaba un atuendo que solía usar en sus días como genin/chunin. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas y unos pantalones ninja color negro

-Bueno, chicos, debo decirles algo- les dijo Kakashi en cuanto estuvieron solos –muy a nuestro pesar, Zabuza sigue vivo

-Ehhh!? Pensaba que Nii-san lo derrotó y que aquel ANBU lo remató- dijo Natsumi

-la máscara de ese ANBU no tenía forma animal, lo que indica que pertenecía a la rama de ANBUs Cazadores, una división exclusiva de Kirigakure cuya función es cazar a los ninjas renegados, eliminarlos y realizarles una autopsia para asegurarse de que los secretos de Kiri no caigan en manos de otras aldeas. Ese ANBU se llevó el cuerpo de Zabuza, cuando debió haberle hecho la autopsia _ipso facto_ sin importar nuestra presencia. Eso indica que era un ANBU falso- les explicó Naruto sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a Kakashi por la información y las habilidades de deducción que poseía –además, en todo el cuerpo existen unos puntos que si son golpeados de manera correcta con la herramienta correcta, pueden simular un estado de muerte falsa, y uno de los lugares más fáciles de golpear es el cuello. Además, los senbon son las herramientas más efectivas a la hora de golpear esos puntos. Con esto quiero decir dos cosas: uno, si bien ese ANBU es falso, tiene las habilidades de uno real, lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto: si nos vemos obligados a enfrentarlo, _corran._ De todos los presentes, sólo Kakashi podría hacerle frente a un ANBU-

Esto calló a todos los presentes. Natsumi y Sakura procesaban lo dicho por el rubio, Kakashi se daba cuenta de que la mente de Naruto era mucho más madura de lo que correspondía a un niño de su edad y Sasuke se maldecía internamente por no habérsele ocurrido antes

-y qué te hace pensar que acabaremos enfrentándolo?- fue la pregunta de Kakashi

-fácil. Si lo salvó a Zabuza, quiere decir que seguramente esté aliado con él, y en caso de volver a enfrentar a Zabuza, seguramente tengamos que enfrentarlos a los dos a la vez. En el lado positivo, toma una semana recuperarse de algo así, lo que nos da tiempo para entrenar

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y vieron a Tsunami, quien les informó de que la cena estaba preparada, a lo que los ninjas respondieron que ya bajaban.

Mientras disfrutaban la cena, de repente apareció en el comedor un niño vestido de azul con un sombrero de marinero

-Me harta verlos felices! Cómo se nota que no saben lo que es el sufrimiento de verdad! Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que ha sufrido este país por culpa de Gato, cuánta gente ha perdido a sus seres queridos! Me repugna verlos felices e ignorantes del dolor de la gente de este país!- les gritó el niño

-Inari…- comenzó Tazuna, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

-escúchame, niño. No sé que te habrá pasado, pero te aseguro que no eres la única persona que ha sufrido. Este chico- dijo señalando a Sasuke –ha visto como todo su clan era asesinado delante de sus ojos, y otro ejemplo soy yo mismo. Yo antes vivía en Konoha, al igual que ellos, y hasta los seis años, a pesar de ser el hijo del Hokage, fui golpeado, despreciado, odiado, y podría seguir la semana entera. De hecho, ese maltrato hubiera llegado hasta el día de hoy si no me hubiera ido de la aldea. Además, tengo un amigo que fue esclavizado por Konoha una, y otra, y otra vez, y una amiga que la pasó igual o peor que yo en su aldea, así que cada vez que le digas a alguien que no sabe lo que es sufrir sin conocerlo, recuerda que no importa cuánto hayas sufrido: tu dolor no es el único en este mundo, pues casi todas las personas del mundo han sufrido en mayor o menor medida

Ante esto, Inari corrió hacia dentro de la casa, incapaz de aceptar que toda su ideología de vida pudiese ser derrumbada con sólo unas palabras

- _no importa_ \- pensaba Inari – _no importa cuán fuerte sean, no pueden hacerle frente a los mercenarios de Gato. Espero que eso les haga entender que los verdaderos héroes no existen-_

-Nii-san, igual fuiste muy duro con él, no crees?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su hermano

-Para nada, el mocoso tiene que saber que no es el centro del mundo, como otro que yo me sé- dijo el aludido mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida, claramente refiriéndose a Sasuke

-Tazuna-san, quién era ese?- Preguntó Sakura

-ese era Inari, mi hijo- le respondió Tsunami –ha estado así desde la muerte de mi marido a manos de Gato hace dos años-

-verán, Inari perdió a su padre cuando aún era muy pequeño, por lo que no tiene muchos recuerdos de él. Hace unos años, llegó a este país un pescador extranjero, llamado Kaiza. Kaiza e Inari se conocieron y se empezaron a llevar muy bien entre sí, tanto que Inari comenzó a considerar a Kaiza como un segundo padre. Kaiza fue rápidamente aceptado en la población de Nami, pero lo que causó que se ganara la aceptación de la gente fue cuando salvó al pueblo.- les contó Tsunami

-era una época muy lluviosa, y un día el río se desbordó a alturas muy peligrosas. El pueblo entero estaba en peligro, y la única manera de evitar que el río lo arrasara era cerrar las compuertas de la represa. El problema era que el agua estaba fluyendo con mucha intensidad, y nadie quería arriesgarse, excepto Kaiza. Él fue el único con el valor para nadar a través de la corriente para cerrar la compuerta y salvarnos a todos. Desde entonces, fue considerado un héroe por la gente de Nami- continuó Tazuna –pero hace dos años, cuando Gato tomó la isla, él fue el único que se enfrentó a sus actividades ilegales. Esto le valió a Kaiza ser ejecutado en público por Gato. Esto causó que Inari dejase de creer en la existencia de los héroes y se encerrase cada vez mas en su dolor

-pues habrá que enseñarle que los héroes efectivamente existen. Genin, vamos. Es hora de entrenar- fue la respuesta de Naruto

 **Unos minutos más tarde. Bosque**

El equipo 7 y Naruto se encontraban en el bosque del País de las Olas, lo suficientemente profundo como para que no hubiese riesgo de ser hallados

-Bueno, Kakashi, dime. Qué fue lo que les estuviste enseñando?- preguntó Naruto, a lo que el peliplata respondió;

-ehm, bueno, estuvimos trabajando en trabajo en equipo y...-

-Espera, me estas diciendo que ni siquiera empezaron con control de chakra?-

El silencio de Kakashi fue suficiente respuesta para el rubio, cuya cara pasó por varias fases, incluyendo: incredulidad, enojo, resignación hasta terminar palmeándose la frente

-qué es el control de chakra?- preguntó Natsumi

-recuerdan que durante la pelea con Zabuza, él, Kakashi y yo estuvimos caminando por el agua? Eso es control de chakra- fue la respuesta de su hermano

-entonces, el ejercicio será caminar sobre el agua?- terció Sakura

-no. Eso es demasiado complejo para ustedes. Empezarán caminando por los árboles-

-Hmp, eres idiota, dobe? No se puede hacer eso- dijo Sasuke

-a ver, Sasuke. Vivimos en un mundo en el que habita gente capaz de caminar por el agua, exhalar fuego, crear niebla de la nada, alojar monstruos en su interior y crear burbujas de agua tan fuertes como el acero, y no me hagas empezar con los Dojutsus, y sigues creyendo que hay cosas imposibles? Esperaba más del "prodigio Uchiha"- lo calló Naruto

-bueno, empecemos- dijo Naruto, y entonces se acercó a un árbol y empezó a caminar por el tronco con total naturalidad, como si aún se encontrara en tierra, hasta quedar boca abajo en una rama –lo que tienen que hacer es concentrar chakra en la suela, correr hacia el árbol y caminar por el tronco. Esto les parecerá complicado al principio, pero verán que se acostumbraran. De hecho, hay muchos ninjas que son capaces de enfocar chakra inconscientemente, gracias a la práctica

-inténtenlo, y usen estos para marcar el punto más alto al que lleguen en cada intento. Ah, y una cosa mas. Las reservas de chakra que el cuerpo posee son inversamente proporcionales al control innato que se tiene sobre este. En otras palabras, a mayor chakra menos control- dijo Naruto bajando de un salto de la rama y entregándoles un kunai a cada uno –de modo que tú serás quien más difícil lo tenga, nee-san. Los Uzumaki somos conocidos por nuestras enormes reservas de chakra. Péguenme un grito cuando lleguen a la cima-

Entonces, los tres genin comenzaron con el entrenamiento. En sus primeros intentos, Natsumi siempre rompía la corteza del árbol a lo que Naruto dijo "demasiado chakra", mientras que Sasuke siempre se resbalaba. "demasiado poco chakra" le decía Naruto

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja y enojo del Uchiha, Sakura fue la primera en escalar el árbol entero, a lo que Naruto le comentó que se debía a sus relativamente bajas reservas de chakra, para luego indicarle que tratase de mantenerse aferrada al tronco todo el tiempo que le fuese posible. Según el rubio, esto forzaría a su cuerpo a incrementar sus reservas de chakra. Kakashi por su parte estaba sorprendido. El rubio no tenía más de trece años y sonaba como un auténtico profesor, mientras que el rubio parecía estar meditando aunque no lo estuviese

- _ **oye, chico, por qué no le enseñas a tu hermana los beneficios del Kage Bunshin? Así esto se terminaría mas rápido y el Uchiha tampoco progresará mucho-**_ sep, Naruto estaba hablando con su "inquilino" Kurama, el Zorro de Nueve Colas, quien solo quería que el Uchiha progresase lo mas lento posible. De más está decir que el zorro les tenía un profundo rencor a los Uchiha y al Sharingan, fruto de cuando fue controlado por Madara Uchiha y el enmascarado

- _Por el mismo motivo por el que le enseño a Sasuke en absoluto. Si le comento las ventajas injustas del Kage Bunshin, Sasuke querrá obligarme a que se lo enseñe y realmente no tengo la paciencia para eso. De hecho, solo le enseñaría a Natsumi, si no fuese porque la actitud de Sasuke es como una Bijudama de las tuyas a mi paciencia-_

 _ **-te entiendo perfectamente. Oye, por cierto, cuándo recuperarás mi chakra? Ya voy por la segunda cola, pero me gustaría llegar a la cuarta como mínimo por ahora-**_

 _ **-**_ _no es tan sencillo. Primero hay que esperar que el sello se debilite para que tu chakra salga a la luz. Tu tranquilo, que a la primera oportunidad recuperarás todo el que pueda conseguirte-_

-Oi, Naruto-san- lo llamó Kakashi, causando que el jinchuuriki cortara la conexión con el Bijuu –qué eran esos sellos en tu capa y tus sandalias?-

-los de mi capa son sellos de camuflaje. Al aplicarles chakra causan que la capa cambie de color para camuflarse con el entorno, y los de mis sandalias son sellos especiales que ayudan con mi control de chakra- fue la respuesta de Naruto

Kakashi se sorprendió. El Fuinjutsu era considerada la más compleja y complicada de todas las artes shinobi, y que un muchacho de su edad tuviese esa clase de sellos en su ropa era algo increíble. Pero entonces recordó que era un Uzumaki y que el Fuinjutsu estaba en su sangre.

En ese momento, Naruto tomó uno de los pergaminos del estuche y se alejó de los ninjas de la Hoja, y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, Kakashi creó un Kage Bunshin que lo siguió enmascarando su presencia mientras el original vigilaba a los genin. En circunstancias normales no se habría tomado tantas molestias, pero ya no sabía que esperar del chico rubio

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras se recostaba en un árbol. Se encontraba leyendo el pergamino de técnicas Doton y tratando de realizar algunas de estas, cuando notó la presencia del clon de Kakashi observando desde un árbol cercano

-Kaka, sal de ahí. Me subestimas- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, para que Kakashi apareciera frente a él

-pudiste detectarme a mí, a un jounin- le comentó Kakashi –notable, como mínimo-

-no tanto. Gracias al Kyuubi puedo detectar sentimientos negativos. Por las fluctuaciones de tu chakra deduzco que lo que estabas sintiendo era… culpa- le dijo Naruto, dando en el clavo

-por lo que veo, tienes un cierto control sobre el chakra del Kyuubi- le dijo Kakashi –poder domar a semejante bestia es muestra de una gran fuerza de voluntad. Digno del descendiente de dos Hokages-

-jeh, si supieras- se rió Naruto –modifiqué el sello hace años para permitirme acceder a todo su poder cuando quiera. Como consecuencia, lo único que el sello le impide hacer es salir de mi cuerpo. En otras palabras, más que una gran voluntad, lo que tengo es una gran confianza en el Kyuubi-

- _vaya estupidez. Se está poniendo en riesgo de ser poseído por el zorro sólo para utilizar su poder? Y confiar en ese monstruo… esperaba más-_

-tú no deberías estar vigilando a tus genin? Siento la firma de chakra de Sasuke y parece que está muy cabreado- le advirtió Naruto

-tú tranquilo, el original ya debe estar encargándose- dijo el clon disipándose

-así que era un clon… bueno, yo a lo mío. Doton: Domu (Elemento Tierra: Lanza Terrestre)!- dijo Naruto trazando unos sellos. Entonces, las manos del rubio empezaron a oscurecerse, pero rápidamente retomaron su color natural –rayos… parece que todavía me falta mucha práctica-

 **Una semana luego**

El equipo 7 se encontraba alistándose junto con Tazuna para comenzar con la misión en serio, mientras Naruto dormía en su cuarto. Según Sasuke, el "Dobe" no tenía ninguna relación con su equipo por lo que no había motivo por el que se debería entrometer en su misión, aunque para todos (excepto Sakura. Gracias a la ausencia de Naruto había vuelto a su modo fangirl) era más que evidente que tenía celos de sus habilidades y que su habilidad opacaba a la del Uchiha

Luego de unos minutos, el equipo 7 llegó al puente, en donde se encontraban los demás trabajadores del puente. Sin embargo, según Tazuna, se encontraban menos animados que de costumbre. Esto pudieron confirmarlo cuando unos minutos después, un trabajador se acercó a Tazuna para decirle que renunciaba al proyecto, alegando que valoraba su vida demasiado como para arriesgarla en un proyecto con pocas posibilidades de éxito. Unas horas después, varios trabajadores más habían renunciado a la construcción alegando lo mismo que el primer "desertor".

 **Casa de Tazuna**

-Ah… cuánto tiempo dormí? Seguro el Uchiha tuvo algo que ver con que no me despertaran- murmuraba Naruto mientras bajaba las escaleras

-AHHHHH!- se escuchó un grito femenino desde la cocina, que Naruto rápidamente reconoció como de Tsunami. El rubio instintivamente llevó la mano a su cintura para desenvainar su espada, para darse cuenta de que la había olvidado arriba. Maldiciéndose mentalmente, sacó un kunai y entró de una patada (imprescindible la patada a la puerta) para ver a un par de hombres amordazando a la mujer. Cuando los hombres lo vieron, Naruto volvió a maldecirse por haberse cargado el factor sorpresa, pero volvió a la realidad justo a tiempo para ver una katana dirigiéndose a su cabeza. Pudo esquivarla por los pelos al mejor estilo "Matrix", y rápidamente tomó un senbon, lo cargó de chakra Raiton y lo lanzó hacia el otro hombre, empalando su katana contra la pared y electrocutándolo

- _ese senbon tenía voltaje suficiente como para aturdirlo unos treinta segundos. Ahora tengo ese tiempo para encargarme de este-_ pensó Naruto, y comenzó a atacar a su oponente con su estilo propio de taijutsu, el cual utilizaba pequeñas liberaciones de Futon y Raiton para cortar y entumecer al oponente. Técnicamente, el uso de chakra haría ingresar a su estilo en la categoría de nintaijutsu, pero su uso era demasiado bajo como para ser considerado como tal

Luego de dejar inconsciente a su primer oponente, el rubio se volteó hacia el segundo hombre. Este se estaba recuperando de la descarga de antes, y pensando rápido tomó a la mujer amordazada para apoyar su katana en su garganta

-un paso más, y esta mujer muere. Entendido, mocoso!?- se mofó el hombre. En un momento, Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin para aparecer en el aire detrás del hombre y asestarle una patada en la cabeza que lo derribó, y en unos segundos se acercó y le puso un sello de restricción. Acto seguido, procedió a desamordazar a Tsunami

-déjeme adivinar, Tsunami-san. Mis compañeros se fueron sin mí, verdad?- inquirió Naruto para recibir un asentamiento de respuesta

-me lo imaginaba. Ahora, tengo algo más urgente que hacer- y dicho esto, Naruto se acercó hacia el hombre sellado e hizo retroceder el sello para permitirle hablar

-habla. Fue Gato el que os envió?- dijo accediendo a una parte minúscula del poder de Kurama para que sus ojos se volviesen rojos, sus pupilas se rasgasen y sus dientes se afilaran. Ante el instinto asesino que este nuevo Naruto desprendía, el aterrorizado hombre no pudo hacer más que asentir lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitiera

-bien. Gracias, desconocido-san. Ahora, duerme- y dicho esto, Naruto le dio un golpe certero al mercenario en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente

En ese momento, llegó Inari corriendo a la cocina. Aparentemente había estado observando el mar emomente (?) cuando unos habitantes de Nami le avisaron que escucharon ruido de pelea en su casa, y corrió hasta ella preocupado por su madre. Lo que sin duda no esperaba era que al llegar, su madre se encontrase perfectamente, y que el ninja que lo había puesto en su lugar la noche anterior estaba intentando cargar a unos hombres inconscientes sin éxito, para después hacer unas posiciones extrañas de manos, poner dichas manos sobre los hombres y luego levantarlos como si no pesaran ni cien gramos.

 **En el puente**

El equipo 7 se encontraba en el puente, viendo a Tazuna trabajar. El anciano era el único trabajador restante, algo que tenían que admitir que era admirable. En ese momento, el puente se vio rodeado de una espesa neblina, que Kakashi pudo notar que no era natural

 _-me recuerda al…-_ pensaba Kakashi mientras alzaba su bandana –Kirigakure no jutsu!-

Esto alarmó a los genin. Para ellos, ese jutsu sólo significaba una cosa: Zabuza. Las chicas se lamentaban por la ausencia de Naruto, ya que él y Kakashi eran los únicos que conocían que podían hacerle frente a alguien como Zabuza, mientras que Sasuke tenía una sonrisa arrogante, por creer que sería capaz de demostrarle a todos el nivel Uchiha

-Kakashi, dime algo. Dónde está ese niño rubio de la semana pasada? Llevaba mucho tiempo sin que alguien dañara la Kubikiribocho- preguntó zabuza, ansioso de tener otra batalla de kenjutsu

-no ha venido. Ahora, qué tal si nos centramos en la pelea?- dijo Kakashi –chicos, no se metan. Esto es jounin contra jounin-

-lamento pincharte el globo, pero esto es jounin y ANBU contra jounin y tres genin- dijo una voz, y entonces la niebla se disipo un poco, dejando ver a Zabuza, quien llevaba un traje nuevo, con el torso cubierto por un chaleco de tela, junto al ANBU de la semana anterior

-Naruto nos informó sobre ti. Pudimos deducir que no eres un ANBU ya que no diseccionaste a Zabuza _ipso facto_ como debiste haber hecho- expuso Kakashi

-bueno, si bien es cierto que no trabajo como ANBU, he de admitir que he sido uno- dijo el ANBU –pero dejé el trabajo de shinobi legal luego de que el golpe de estado de Zabuza-sama contra el Mizukage-

-basta de charla. Haku, ya sabes qué hacer- dijo Zabuza. En ese momento, el ANBU, ahora identificado como Haku, se abalanzó contra los genin para ser detenido por Sasuke. Sin embargo, cuando los ninjas estaban empujando kunai contra senbon, Haku comenzó a hacer unos sellos con su mano libre, sorprendiendo a Sasuke

- _no puede tener más de trece, y hace sellos con una sola mano? Ni siquiera Itachi pudo hacer eso nunca-_ pensaba el Uchiha.

-Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho (Elemento Hielo: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo)- pronunció Haku, y Natsumi y Sasuke se vieron cubiertos por un domo hecho de veintiún espejos de hielo (Sakura se salvó por haber saltado hacia Tazuna).

- _Hyoton!? Ese ANBU tiene un Kekkei Genkai_ (Límite sanguíneo) _!? Ahora entiendo cómo llegó a ese puesto con esa edad-_ Kakashi se disponía a saltar hacia el domo, pero fue interceptado por Zabuza

-Kakashi, Kakashi. Deja a los niños jugar un poco. Aún están en edad, después de todo- dijo el shinobigatana

Mientras, en el Makyo Hyosho, Haku saltó hacia uno de los espejos, ingresando (no pregunten como. Es el Lógica de Kishimoto no Jutsu) en el mismo, y entonces, su reflejo apareció en todos.

-Sasuke, no se qué rayos acaba de pasar, pero tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Natsumi, a lo que el Uchiha asintió –vamos-

Y cuando los genin se acercaron a los espejos, de repente los reflejos de Haku parpadearon durante medio segundo, y los genin fueron saludados por una lluvia de senbon que los empujaron el centro

-qué pasó? No pude ver nada!- exclamó Natsumi, pregunta que Haku respondió

-Verás, estos espejos reflejan mi imagen, o la luz, como quieran decirle- la voz de Haku venía de todas las direcciones –al reflejarme a mí mismo, puedo moverme a la velocidad de la luz de espejo a espejo. Mi percepción de la realidad también cambia, permitiéndome procesar todos los datos que mis sentidos captan. Así, les lanzo una lluvia de senbon mientras que desde mi perspectiva, ustedes están congelados en el tiempo-

-ahora, mueran- finalizó Haku mientras se movía de espejo a espejo lanzándoles senbon, que apenas pudieron esquivar, recibiendo pinchazos en todo el cuerpo

Unos minutos mas tarde, así estaba la situación: Kakashi no había hecho mucho progreso contra Zabuza debido a la niebla, Natsumi y Sasuke estaban bastante heridos, con múltiples senbon sobresaliendo de sus cuerpos, y Sakura seguía sin hacer nada

En un momento, dentro del domo de hielo milisegundos antes de recibir el golpe final, Sasuke se encontraba pensando

 _-Así que aquí es donde acaban mis días. Mi único remordimiento es no haber podido matarte… hermano-_ entonces, cuando abrió los ojos, notó que todo estaba moviéndose a baja velocidad. Incluso era capaz de ver a Haku. Bueno, como un borrón verde, pero lo importante era que le veía

Desde el mundo real, Natsumi vió como Sasuke lograba esquivar muchas de las senbon, algo sorprendente, pero cuando este se quedó quieto la pelirroja pudo ver algo que la asombró: los ojos de Sasuke se habían vuelto rojos, con dos tomoes negros girando furiosamente alrededor de las pupilas

-Sasuke! Tus ojos!- gritó Natsumi, causando que Sasuke se mirara en uno de los charcos de agua que había por ahí

- _Mis ojos… el Sharingan! Con esto, tendremos una oportunidad-_ y entonces el Uchiha sacó dos kunai y esperó a la siguiente oleada de agujas, la cual pudo bloquear en parte gracias a su Sharingan. Aún así, no pudo evitar que algunas de las agujas los alcanzaran a su compañera ni a él

- _el Sharingan… mira que despertar un poder así en este momento. Seguramente haya sido el miedo a la muerte-_ pensaba Haku _–qué mas da. No saldrá vivo después de esta, después de todo-_ y entonces preparó una oleada con el triple de agujas (en serio, de dónde saca tantas? Ya sé que son pequeñas, pero eso es pasarse), y cuando la lanzó, vió algo que nunca hubiera esperado

En segundos, un chico rubio ingresó al Makyo Hyosho y desvió todas las senbon. Esto era prodigioso de por sí, si no fuera porque el chico estaba utilizando una chokuto y una cadena hecha de un chakra negruzco con un brillo anaranjado, la cual salía de un punto bajo en su columna (como el kagune de Kaneki, para los entendidos de Tokyo Ghoul)

-Nii-san- dijo Natsumi a su hermano –qué es eso?

-esto?- dijo Naruto señalando la cadena –es el Kekkei Genkai de los Uzumaki: las Cadenas de Diamantina. Aún no he terminado de desarrollarla, así que está en su versión de ataque- y entonces el rubio se volvió hacia Haku

-No sé si estás en ese espejo o en otro, pero voy a destruir este jutsu. Sasuke, ayúdame con algo de Katon- entonces, disolvió la cadena, envainó su espada, sacó varios kunai de tres puntas y les sopló chakra Futon. Entonces, los lanzó hacia uno de los espejos mientras Sasuke lanzaba un Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu, cuyo fuego se combinó al viento de los cuchillos, cubriéndolos en un súper-fuego avivado, que conservaba las capacidades de corte Futon

-Renkei Shakuton Ninjutsu: Yajirushi Kunai Jigoku Arashi: Idai Saibansho Zeroshiki (Técnica Ninja de Cooperación del Elemento Quemar: Tormenta Infernal de Flecha Kunai: Gran Corte de Estilo Cero)- dijo Naruto dándole un nombre muy Minato a su recién inventado jutsu de colaboración, mientras los kunai, para sorpresa de todos, derretían el espejo de Haku mientras el corte Futon terminaba el trabajo, destruyendo la secuencia de dependencia entre los espejos y forzando a Haku a cancelar el jutsu.

Mientras, Naruto rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana, y tenía que admitirlo: si no hubiese sido una Uzumaki, no estaría viva en estos momentos

-Tu…- dijo Naruto –heriste a mi hermana! Si no fuese una Uzumaki, estaría muerta en estos momentos!- y sucedió algo que incluso hizo que Zabuza y Kakashi se distrajeran. Naruto comenzó a emitir cantidades inhumanas de instinto asesino. Tanto, que causó que a incluso ninjas experimentados como Kakashi se le dificultara respirar. A continuación, su cabello se erizó un poco, sus uñas y dientes se alargaron, sus marcas de bigotes se marcaron aún más y sus ojos se volvieron similares a los de un zorro, de un profundo rojo sangre. Naruto estaba accediendo a la transformación base, algo que Kurama pudo sentir, pues comenzó a limitar la cantidad de chakra que fluía desde él, ya que cuando Naruto utilizaba el chakra Bijuu usando el odio y/o la rabia como catalizador, tendía a perder el control, algo que ni el mismo zorro podía evitar.

Naruto entonces corrió a gran velocidad hasta Haku, a quien golpeó en la cara con fuerza amplificada, lo que causó que se rompiera su máscara revelando un rostro imposiblemente afeminado, lo que causó que Naruto titubeara un poco antes del siguiente golpe.

Kakashi, por su parte, se dijo que debía acabar lo más rápido posible cuando sintió el chakra Bijuu, de modo que procedió a usar su Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación) para invocar unos perros que inmovilizaran a Zabuza, causando que el Kirigakure no Jutsu se disipara

-ahora voy a rematarte, Zabuza. Pero no será con un jutsu copiado. Oh, no. Voy a acabar esto con _mi propio jutsu_ \- al decir esto, sus genin, y un Naruto ya más calmado alzaron la mirada, pues se preguntaban qué clase de técnica pudo haber creado Kakashi. El peliplata entonces realizó a gran velocidad los sellos del Buey, la Liebre y el Mono, y en su mano apareció una masa de chakra muy concentrado, que pronto se cubrió de relámpagos mientras emitía un sonido eléctrico

-Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago)!- pronunció Kakashi al tiempo que cargaba contra el shinobigatana.

-Zabuza-sama!- se escuchó, y el Raikiri de Kakashi penetró algo… que no era Zabuza. Haku se encontraba frente a Zabuza con el Raikiri clavado en el pulmón izquierdo con un espejo de hielo al lado. Kakashi entonces retiró la mano mientras el ANBU tosía sangre, mientras experimentaba sus últimos momentos de vida. Para cuando cayó al suelo, ya era muy tarde, aunque aún conservaba su vida, la cual acabó en cuanto recibió un flechazo que lo mató instantáneamente.

-Baia, baia, Zabuza. Y tú eres el "Demonio de la Niebla Sangrienta"? yo diría mas bien que eres un aprendiz de demonio que cree que por tener una espada grande automáticamente es invencible- quien había hablado era Gato, quien estaba al frente de un grupo de unos cincuenta mercenarios y tenía una ballesta en la mano –ahora, chicos, mátenlos!- entonces, algo inesperado sucedió

Naruto, decidido a sorprender a todos de nuevo, había aparecido mediante un Shunshin en el medio de los mercenarios mientras trazaba sellos de manos (que tapó usando su cuerpo para que ni Sasuke ni Kakashi copiaran la técnica)

-Raiton Hijutsu: Raibakuton (Técnica Secreta del Elemento Rayo: Liberación de Explosión Relámpago)- y de Naruto brotaron múltiples lanzas eléctricas que emitían voltaje entre ellas. Con ese jutsu, Naruto pudo exterminar s los mercenarios de un solo golpe, quienes poco pudieron hacer frente al jutsu que Kakashi había catalogado como rango B mínimo. Sasuke, por su parte, se enfureció al ver el jutsu de Naruto, mientras Natsumi y Sakura se sorprendían. Definitivamente Naruto era una caja infinita de sorpresas.

-Zabuza, hazlo- dijo Naruto una vez que Gato estuvo desprotegido, apartándose del camino de Zabuza, quien hervía de rabia al ver a Gato matando a Haku. El shinobigatana tomó con fuerza el mango de la Kubikiribocho y corrió hacia Gato, quien estaba intentando colocar otra flecha en la ballesta y fallando patéticamente debido al miedo. Al final, Zabuza acabó clavando su espada en Gato, matándolo y arrojándolo al mar

Una vez que Gato estuvo muerto, Zabuza se acercó al cuerpo de Haku, mientras Kakashi sacaba un kunai por precaución, a lo que Naruto respondió alzando el brazo impidiéndole acercarse, para luego dirigirse a Zabuza

-Zabuza, ya no somos tus objetivos, cierto?- preguntó Naruto

-correcto. Lo único que nos hacía enemigos era mi contrato, y con Gato muerto, este queda anulado. Me disculpo por los problemas que causé- dijo Zabuza levantando el cuerpo de Haku y disponiéndose a ingresar en la neblina, pero fue detenido por Naruto

-ah, y Zabuza…- dijo el rubio –fuiste un oponente digno. Hacía mucho que nadie me hacía frente en kenjutsu

Con una pequeña risa, Zabuza se marchó definitivamente, dejando solos a los ninjas

-Gato… está muerto?- preguntó Tazuna, a lo que Kakashi asintió –esto es bueno… Nami por fin estará libre del control de ese desgraciado!-

-oye, dobe. Por qué dejaste vivo a Zabuza si era un peligro potencial?- quiso saber Sasuke. No comprendía por qué alguien tan fuerte como Naruto pudo haber dejado vivo a Zabuza, cuando pudo haberlo matado para demostrar su superioridad

-yo no soy un shinobigatana, pero sé de algo que sólo tres Uchiha han tenido, que yo sepa- dijo Naruto –el honor: algo que, aparentemente, jamás conocerás, y menos ahora que tienes tu Sharingan. Atacar a Zabuza en su estado hubiera sido una falta de respeto al código de los espadachines. Además, ya no era una amenaza- esto sorprendió a Kakashi, pues nunca se hubiera esperado que un niño cono el rubio tuviera un sentido del honor tan marcado

-y ese jutsu de rayos que usaste? Por qué no pude copiarlo!? TE EXIJO QUE ME LO ENSEÑES!- Sasuke se estaba cabreando más a cada segundo. Kakashi tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se abalanzara sobre Naruto

-el Raibakuton? Es un jutsu que yo mismo creé, pensado para usarse rodeado por múltiples enemigos. El motivo de que no lo hayas podido copiar es que yo mismo me aseguré de que no vieras los sellos. Además, con tus reservas de chakra, te dejaría inconsciente como mínimo- fue la respuesta de Naruto, debido a la cual Kakashi se prometió no sorprenderse de nada más que viniera del rubio –además, quien te crees que eres para _exigirme_ enseñarte un jutsu? Necesito recordarte mi procedencia?-

-ya, ya tranquilos, los dos- dijo Kakashi, con intención de separarlos

-sigue tus propios consejos, Kaka. Yo estoy perfectamente tranquilo- el apodo que Naruto le dio a Kakashi causó la risa de la pelirroja, la pelirrosa y el constructor –qué? Creías que no se te nota lo nervioso? Bueno, yo me voy a descansar. La flojera del Kyuubi es pegajosa-

Estas palabras confundieron a los genin, mientras Natsumi se frotaba el estómago. Durante la batalla, cuando Naruto había enloquecido, había sentido una sensación extraña en ese sitio, como si algo se estuviese liberando. Al final, le restó importancia y se fue con su hermano

 **Unos días más tarde**

Habían pasado unos días desde la llegada de los ninjas a Nami, días en los cuales la situación del país había mejorado bastante, especialmente en la construcción del puente, pues con Naruto usando su Doton: Domu para mover objetos que normalmente necesitarían alrededor de 5 hombres para poder moverse. Cuando vio el Doton: Domu en acción, de más está decir que Sasuke quiso copiarlo sin éxito, pues Kakashi mantenía ocupado a su equipo eliminando el resto de los mercenarios de Gato, y para la hora a la que volvían Naruto ya había terminado su trabajo del día y vuelto a la casa

Hablando del equipo 7, ellos también tenían rutinas ajetreadas. A la mañana temprano, entrenamiento, al mediodía patrullaje y al atardecer entrenamiento de nuevo, y un entrenamiento especial para Natsumi de parte de Naruto de noche, que el rubio aprovechaba para absorber pizcas del chakra de Kurama sin que su hermana de diera cuenta.

Al final, había llegado el día en que el puente fue terminado, y fue nombrado "Gran Puente de las Hojas" en honor a los ninjas que los habían salvado. Kakashi, Natsumi, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en el otro extremo del puente, con el rubio tendiéndole un pergamino a Kakashi

-ten, Kaka. Aquí están todos los documentos que necesita Konoha para que Rinnegakure pueda participar en los exámenes chunin- esto preocupó a los de Konoha, pues si había toda una aldea de personas como él, entonces las demás aldeas serían completamente aplastadas, y una sexta Gran Nación podría alzarse

-bueno, yo debo irme. Hasta los exámenes!- y con esto Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin

 **Dos días después. Despacho del Hokage**

-NARUTO APARECIÓ!?- Minato no podía creer lo que su antiguo alumno le decía. Incluso envió a un ANBU a buscar a Kushina para contarle

-así es, sensei, pero no se haga ilusiones- dijo Kakashi. Acto seguido, procedió a contarle lo mismo que le había dicho Naruto sobre su ascendencia Senju y Rinnegakure, además de sus habilidades. Minato procesó todo esto en su cabeza. Según Kakashi, había comenzado a utilizar el poder del Kyuubi cuando vió a su hermana gravemente herida. Para el rubio, esto podía significar que se preocupaba por su familia, pero al saber Naruto quién había sellado al Kyuubi en su interior, más el trato desigual que sufrió en su niñez fueron un fuerte revés para las esperanzas de Minato, quien esperaba ver a su familia entera una vez más. Lo qué más le sorprendió fueron las habilidades de su hijo, quien ya exhibía un nivel chunin alto, mas como combinó sus kunai con Futon con el Katon del Uchiha al haberse conocido apenas una semana antes para crear una técnica de colaboración con un nombre tan complejo que puso orgulloso al Hokage, pero sin duda lo que más lo sorprendió fue como Naruto creó su propio jutsu, y uno muy complejo tanto elemental como estructuralmente. Con eso, se despidió de Kakashi y desapareció en un hiraishin para aparecer en la división de inteligencia de la aldea, donde se puso a investigar sobre el árbol genealógico de Kushina

 **Hostia puta! Mas de 6500 palabras! Bueno, no me esperaba esto, pero bienvenido sea…**

 **Kakuzu: es como el dinero! Cuanto más mejor!**

 **Muy cierto, mi pequeño Akatsuki avaro. Ahora, vete a joder a Hidan (Kakuzu se va)**

 **Dios, uno no puede ni escribir tranquilo, aunque con un hermano que dice que el anime son "dibujitos chinos" no entiendo como no le aventé la compu a la cabeza…**

 **Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a Zafir09, como agradecimiento por ser mi principal reviewer, y mi principal pilar anímico a la hora de escribir esto. Unas cosas que quiero aclarar:**

 **El Renkei Shakuton Ninjutsu: Yajirushi Kunai Jigoku Arashi: Idai Saibansho Zeroshiki y el Raiton: Raibakuton son creaciones mías a partir de mis escasos conocimientos de japonés**

 **Los kunai de tres puntas que utiliza Naruto NO SON DEL HIRAISHIN. Simplemente usa esos porque tienen más rango y son ideales para imbuir el Raiton, aunque lo haya hecho con Futon**

 **Y bueno, eso sería todo. Recuerden dejar review si les gustó, y recuerden que acepto sugerencias. Por cierto, con quién quieren que luche Naruto en los exámenes chunin aparte de Sasuke? Bueno, ahora sí. Nos leemos la próxima!**


	7. Exámenes Chunin a Todo Gas!

**CCSakuraforever: me agrada el hecho de que mi historia te parece una buena historia**

 **Manzuko Uzumaki: no será Gaara, para eso está la liberación de Shukakau. Además, me gustó la batalla Lee vs Gaara**

 **GabiLime14: es algo complicado darle protagonismo a Shikamaru y Shino, porque son personajes bastante secundarios. Haré lo que pueda, aún así. Sobre el rápido progreso de Naruto: Kage Bunshin. El propio Kakashi admitió que Naruto tenía el cuádruple de chakra que Kakashi, y que si usaba el chakra del Kyuubi serían como 100 veces más**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: te agradezco.** **Creo que todas esas horas leyendo novelas y fanfics ayudan bastante**

 **Zafir09: perdón, me expresé mal. Me refería al Doton: Domu con lo del Haki armadura. La intención asesina, puede desmayar o incluso matar si tiene la potencia suficiente. El Haki detector, pos para eso está un jutsu que se me acaba de ocurrir, que saldrá en el próximo capítulo**

 **Mvp187hx: lamento decepcionarte, pero no. Quizáaaaaaaaaaas ponga a Yugito y a Fuu peleando por Naruto, pero la probabilidad de que pase es mas baja que el coeficiente intelectual de Patricio Estrella. Por cierto, ten en cuenta que si no actualizo no es por flojera: es por ver los capítulos del anime para refrescarme el brain, o porque igual tengo una vida más allá de FF**

 **Kaname26: no he pensado algo en relación a Zabuza. Simplemente no lo maté porque merecía vivir y vengarse de Gato, aunque igual pienso en algo**

 **OTAKUFire: nah, no me gusta el harem. Sobre lo de Sakura, es porque es como Danzo o como Naruto pre-Shippuden. Es IMPOSIBLE no odiarla, así que decidí que se tome en serio la carrera ninja**

 **Konoha. Meses después de la misión de Nami. Despacho del Hokage**

Minato se encontraba en su despacho con todos los jounin-sensei frente a él

-estoy seguro de que todos saben para qué los he convocado, pero para asegurarnos, les diré que esta reunión es para que puedan recomendar sus equipos para los exámenes chunin- comenzó Minato, y Kakashi dio un paso al frente

-yo, Kakashi Hatake, oficialmente recomiendo a mis genin para tomar el examen chunin- dijo el enmascarado

-seguro de que están listos luego de que esperases a una misión de rango A para que _mi hijo_ , al cual se encontraron por pura casualidad, les enseñase a tus genin, entre lo que se cuenta _mi hija_ , a caminar por los árboles, algo que debiste haberles enseñado antes de siquiera comenzar a hacer misiones?- replicó Minato alzando una ceja y haciendo un esfuerzo nivel Cien Colas para no reír de la reacción de Kakashi

-p… pero, Minato-sensei. Ese tiempo estuvimos trabajando en trabajo en equipo…-

-basta! Kakashi, pensé que te darías cuenta. Cuanto peores son las habilidades individuales de los integrantes, peor es el resultado del trabajo en equipo- dijo Minato, y algunos jounin-sensei no pudieron resistir más y se echaron a reír silenciosamente ahí mismo –pero tengo confianza, de modo que los anotaré-

-yo, Asuma Sarutobi, oficialmente recomiendo a mis genin para tomar el examen chunin- dijo un moreno de barba y cigarrillo. Este hombre era Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del Tercer Hokage, y miembro de los Doce Guardianes Ninja encargados de proteger al Daimyo de Fuego

-yo, Kurenai Yuhi, oficialmente recomiendo al Equipo 8 para los exámenes chunin- Kurenai era una jounin recién nombrada, conocida como la mayor maestra de genjutsu desde Toka Senju. Tenía cabello negro y ojos rojos, y se rumoreaba un noviazgo con Asuma

-Y YO, MAITO GAI, RECOMIENDO JUVENILMENTE QUE MI JUVENIL EQUIPO 3 PARTICIPE EN LOS JUVENILES EXÁMENES CHUNIN!- quien soltó este (juvenil) grito no fue nada menos que Maito Gai, un jounin incapaz de utilizar chakra, por lo que su estilo de pelea se centra en el taijutsu. Poseía un horrible/juvenil (dependiendo de a quién le preguntes) peinado de tazón y un traje spandex verde –KAKASHI, EL JUVENIL AÑO PASADO ME CONVENCISTE JUVENILMENTE DE QUE NO RECOMENDARA A MIS JUVENILES GENIN, PERO ESTE JUVENIL AÑO NO PODRAS EVITARLO!-

 **Al dia siguiente. Un puentecillo random de Konoha**

-para qué nos habrá llamado Kaka-sensei?- preguntaba una malhumorada y hambrienta Natsumi, pues Kakashi los había llamado a todos bien temprano

-realmente se te quedó grabado aquel apodo que tu hermano le dio a Kakashi-sensei, eh?- le preguntó la pelirosa del grupo

Dos horas más tarde, Kakashi decidió aparecer en el puente

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero me perdí en el camino de la vida- dijo el jounin

-Kaka-sensei! Queremos hacer misiones más excitantes y peligrosas que las de rango D!- le gritó la pelirroja

-qué, la misión en Nami que al final quedó como una rango A no fue suficiente? en fin, a lo que venía. Tomen estas- y el jounin les dio unos papeles, los cuales tenían las palabras "exámenes chunin" escritas

-Kakashi-sensei, que es esto?- preguntó Sakura tomando uno de los papeles

-son las autorizaciones para ingresar al examen chunin que se celebra mañana aquí mismo, en Konoha– le explicó Kakashi –solo fírmenlas y preséntenlas en el aula 302 de la academia hasta mañana al mediodía-

Dicho esto, Kakashi se desvaneció en una nube de humo, revelando que se trataba apenas de un clon

-qué vago… mira que enviar un clon antes de venir él mismo- dijo Natsumi

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

Natsumi y Sakura estaban paseando por Konoha haciendo lo que las mujeres saben hacer mejor que nadie: comprar (Natsumi pergaminos de Jutsus y Sakura ropa que no iba a usar y demás cosas inútiles con tal de impresionar a Sasuke). En un determinado momento, Natsumi notó una caja pintada para que pareciera una roca con dos pequeños agujeros en el frente

-no sé quién eres ni que quieres, pero ese disfraz es insultantemente malo- dijo Natsumi con una gotita anime corriéndole por la cara, y de repente la caja estalló en un despliegue de fuegos artificiales, y cuando el humo se disipó…

-Soy Konohamaru y seré el próximo Hokage!-

-Soy Moegi y seré la kunoichi más bella!-

-Soy Udon, y me gustan los números-

Esas tres presentaciones fueron hechas por: a) Konohamaru Sarutobi, el nieto del Tercer Hokage. b) una niña de no más de 6 años de cabello naranja (en el mundo del anime esto es más normal que Krillin muriendo) y c) un niño de lentes y un moco colgando de la nariz

-oye, Natsumi-sensei, dijiste que ibas a jugar a los ninjas hoy- dijo Konohamaru. El chico tenía una especie de casco gris que sólo dejaba ver una coleta al estilo Nara, una bufanda azul y una camiseta amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha en rojo

-jugar a los ninjas? No es un poco infantil?- preguntó Sakura

-en realidad, les enseño mientras jugamos. Así, lo tienen más fácil en la academia, además es más divertido y efectivo así- le susurró Natsumi para voltearse hacia los niños –lo siento, pero debo ir a inscribirme en los exámenes chunin de mañana, y después a entrenar. Espero que lo entiendan-

Konohamaru entonces se fue corriendo ligeramente enfadado por no poder jugar con su "sensei" cuando de repente se chocó con un sujeto vestido de negro, con la cara pintada y un sombrero de apariencia gatuna que tenía el protector de la Aldea de la Arena. Detrás suyo estaba una chica con la bandana de Suna en el cuello, cabello rubio en cuatro coletas y un abanico gigante en la espalda (recuerdo que fue en ese momento que pensé que a Kishimoto se le había ido la olla con las armas)

-eso dolió, mocoso- dijo el sujeto alzando a Konohamaru de la bufanda

-oye, suéltalo- se escuchó, y el chico de negro y la rubia voltearon para ver a un trío de chicos de unos 12 años, que llevaban la bandana de la Aldea Oculta recién revelada, Rinnegakure

El primero, quien había soltado el grito, tenía el cabello rubio puntiagudo, una chaqueta negra de manga larga que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, camiseta negra con el kanji de "viento" (風, kaze) en verde en la espalda, aunque estuviera tapada. Ah, y una chokuto en la cintura

La segunda era una chica de piel morena y pelo verde menta con ojos naranjas. Tenía un top y una falda de tela blanca, con un top y pantalones cortos de malla, su bandana estaba atada en su brazo, y tenía una especie de mochila roja

El último de los tres era un chico de pelo lila con una bufanda del mismo color, cuya ropa estaba conformada por una especie de chaleco hecho de tiras de cuero, con una camisa de malla con mangas largas debajo. Tenía unos pantalones cortos de color gris, sandalias con placas de metal hasta las rodillas y ojos rojos, con su bandana en la frente

- _Genin de Rinnegakure, eh?-_ pensó el carapintada –solo quiero divertirme un poco antes de que venga alguien a molestar-

-dejameeee…- pataleó Konohamaru en el aire

-tienes mucha energía, niñato- observó el maquillado. En ese momento llegaron Natsumi y Sakura con Moegi y Udon.

-eh! Qué está pasando?- dijo la pelirroja, y cuando vio a Konohamaru levitando se enfureció –tsk! Te voy a…!

Y cuando se encontraba corriendo hacia el maquillado, este levantó la mano, movió un poco los dedos y de repente Natsumi cayó al suelo sin motivo

-Q… qué ha sido eso?-

-baia, baia… sí que sois débiles los genin de la Hoja- dijo el de negro

 _-estos son de fuera del país. Qué hacen aquí?-_ pensaba Sakura

-oye, si no lo sueltas te las verás conmigo- dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente

-me pones de malas… dijo el pintado poniendo una sonrisa y alzando el puño –odio a los enanos, y eres muy impertinente para ser más joven que yo. Voy a destrozarte-

Ante esta última afirmación Natsumi, Sakura y los no graduados se estremecieron, pero el equipo de Rinne ni se inmutó

-a mí no me metan. No quiero saber nada- dijo la cuatro coletas apartándose

- _quién es este sujeto? Es peligroso-_ pensaba Sakura

-después de este enano, me encargaré del mocoso bocazas de ahí- dijo el pintado señalando a Naruto, y alzó el puño con intención de golpear a Konohamaru, pero en un parpadeo Naruto apareció frente al ninja de Suna y detuvo su mano, golpeándolo al mismo tiempo haciendo que soltara a Konohamaru

-oye, oye. No se vería nada bien para tu aldea que amenazases al nieto del Sandaime y al hijo del Yondaime- dijo Naruto

-qué estáis haciendo en esta aldea?- preguntó Sasuke desde un árbol, tratando de acaparar algo de protagonismo

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!- ya sabes quien fue y no tengo ganas de escribirlo

- _qué chico tan guapo…-_ pensó la rubia de Suna con un leve sonrojo

-Tsk, otro mocoso que me desafía…- murmuró su compañero

-largaos- dijo Sasuke pulverizando la roca que tenía en la mano, aunque cualquiera que mirase con atención se hubiera dado cuenta de que era arena (si fuiste a la playa alguna vez, sabes de que hablo, son esas rocas hechas de pura arena, que se pulverizan de nada y que las usas para parecer súper fuerte frente a tu ingenuo hermanito menor)

-eh, chaval, baja aquí- dijo el pintado mientras tomaba las vendas que cubrían el objeto que tenía en la espalda –los niñatos como tú, que se creen los más listos son los que más odio-

-eh! Vas a usar a Karasu?- le preguntó su compañera

-Kankuro, detente- se escuchó una voz tétrica y atemorizante, de esas que infartan con sólo escucharlas. Sasuke se asustó y miró a su lado, para ver a una figura de cabeza (control de chakra, control de chakra everywheeeeere)

Cuando todos miraron, vieron a un chico de no más de 11 o 12 años, pelirrojo, con el kanji de "amor" (愛, ai) en la frente y unas ojeras increíbles alrededor de sus ojos turquesa. Su ropa consistía en un traje negro de cuerpo entero con mangas cortas y un cuello abierto, vendas blancas sobre el hombro derecho y una cinta de cuero gruesa sobre el izquierdo, del cual colgaba su banda ninja con el símbolo de la Arena y una calabaza casi tan grande como su propio cuerpo hecha de arena con un tapón también hecho de arena

-eres una deshonra para nuestra aldea. Si lo que el rubio dice es cierto, padre te ejecutará por agredir familia de dos Hokages- dijo el pelirrojo emitiendo intención asesina

-G… Gaara…- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa muy nerviosa

- _éste chico, cuándo apareció aquí? Nunca lo noté-_

-ya te estabas tardando en dejarte ver. Si no me equivoco, tu eres Gaara del Desierto, hijo del Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa del Polvo Dorado- dijo Naruto

El muchacho de Suna entonces desapareció en un Shunshin de arena y apareció junto a quienes aparentemente eran sus compañeros

-Vámonos- dijo –no hemos venido aquí para jugar

-ya lo sé- le respondió Kankuro

-Eh! esperad!- dijo Sakura –a juzgar por vuestras bandas, sois de Sunagakure no Sato. Puede que los Países del Fuego y el Viento sean aliados, pero está prohibido que los ninjas entren a villas extranjeras sin permiso-

-ja! Eso deberías saberlo tú más que nadie! O no me digáis que no os habéis enterado? Aquí tienes mi pasaporte- dijo la rubia sacando sus documentos

-sí, somos genin extranjeros, y venimos para tomar el Examen de Selección de Chunin- dijo la peliverde de Rinne mientras su equipo entero sacaba su documentación

El equipo de Suna entonces procedió a volver por donde vino, pero Gaara se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Naruto

-Madre dice que me cuide de ti. Me gustaría saber tu nombre- dijo el pelirrojo

-Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze- dijo Naruto guardando su pasaporte –jeje, que coincidencia. Parece que ambos fuimos maltratados durante nuestra infancia y somos los hijos de nuestros respectivos Cuarto Kage-

El equipo de Suna entonces se marchó, dejando a los demás solos

- _Kurama, Chomei, qué quiso decir con "madre"?-_ preguntó Naruto por el espacio mental compartido de los Bijuu

- _ **lo más seguro es que se trate de Shukaku. Naruto-san, Fuu, si toca combatirlo, mucho cuidado. Shukaku será el Una Cola, pero no tiene nada que envidiarnos a los de más colas-**_ advirtió Chomei

- _habrá que tener listo algún sello especial, por si las moscas-_ pensó Fuu

-Ah, nii-san- tú también vienes por el examen chunin?- preguntó la pelirroja

-pues, qué te puedo decir? Queremos probarnos a nosotros mismos contra oponentes fuertes. Apenas he tenido un buen combate desde lo de Zabuza-

-y tus amigos?-

-son mis compañeros de equipo, Sabata y Fuu- dijo señalado al de la bufanda primero, y a la peliverde después

-un placer- dijo Sabata levantando la mano a modo de saludo

-asumo que tu eres la hermana de Naruto, verdad? Siempre se queja de tu "educación deficiente"- dijo Fuu

-bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos. Hasta los exámenes- dijo Naruto, y el y su equipo desaparecieron, dejando a los de Konoha solos.

-saben, realmente espero que no nos toque enfrentarlos. Se ven fuertes- dijo Sakura

-yo espero que sí. Así podré mejorar rápido y mostrarles a todos lo fuerte que es el clan Uchiha- dijo Sasuke

 **Al día siguiente**

Naruto y su equipo se encontraban en la academia ninja, en el aula 302 de la academia esperando a que diera inicio el examen, cuando por la puerta entró el equipo 7 con un Sasuke magullado. Naruto entonces se acercó a su hermana para preguntarle qué había pasado

-por un lado, en el piso de abajo hay un genjutsu que hace que la gente crea que está en el tercer piso y no en el segundo, y por el otro, a Sasuke lo desafió un genin de aquí, de Konoha con un taijutsu de primera, y por poco lo mata- le respondió ésta

-lástima. Le hubiera hecho un favor a la humanidad- rió Naruto

-YO TE ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES HACERLE UN FAVOR A LA HUMANIDAD!- gritó Sasuke con un cabreo increíble

-oigan, oigan. Yo les recomiendo no llamar mucho la atención. No ha comenzado el examen y ya están armando jaleo- les dijo un peliblanco de unos 19 años de lentes con una bandana de Konoha

-y tú quien eres?- le preguntó Kiba, pues los equipos 8 y 10 se habían acercado a ver que pasaba

-soy Kabuto Yakushi, siete veces repetidor de este examen, así que tengo una buena cantidad de experiencia. Si quieren, les puedo enseñar información sobre los participantes de este examen- les dijo el canoso sacando unas cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh (ok no) en blanco –como pueden ver, las cartas están en blanco, pero al aplicarles chakra…-

La carta que Kabuto tenía en la mano estaba mostrando una imagen del mapa del mundo shinobi, con un número en cada país

-por ejemplo, en este examen participan 87 genin de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, 30 de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, 21 de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, 6 de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, 6 de la Aldea de la Cascada, 3 de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido y 3 de la recientemente descubierta Aldea Oculta del Samsara- dijo Kabuto, mostrando una parte de la información que poseía a todos

-pero, por qué los exámenes son conjuntos en Konoha?- preguntó Sakura

-es un método para que las aldeas evalúen el poder militar de las otras. Realmente no es difícil de deducir- dijo Naruto

-me gustaría ver tres perfiles en específico. Sus nombres son Rock Lee, Gaara del Desierto y Naruto Namikaze- le dijo el Uchiha a Kabuto

-oye, pero si sabes sus nombres no es divertido. Bueno empecemos con Rock Lee. Según esto, es un año mayor que tú. Experiencia en misiones: 20 rango D, 11 rango C. El capitán de su equipo es Maito Gai. Su taijutsu es de primera, pero es horrendo en Ninjutsu y genjutsu. Ahora, veamos, Gaara del Desierto. Aquí dice que su experiencia en misiones es de 0 rango D, 8 de rango C, y… Increíble! Una misión de rango B como genin! Sus habilidades y los miembros de su equipo son desconocidos. Con respecto a Naruto Namikaze, no sé de quién me estás hablando, pero tengo un Naruto Uzumaki. Es ése el que buscas?- dijo Kabuto sacando una tercera carta mientras Sasuke asentía –bien, según esto… QUÉ!?-

-que pasa, Kabuto-san?- preguntó Sakura

-i… increíble… según mi información, su experiencia en misiones es de 0 rango D, 4 rango C, 20 rango B, 8 rang rango S! además, su Ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu son de primera, puede usar al menos tres de las cinco transformaciones elementales básicas, es un maestro en kenjutsu y posee un Kekkei Genkai!- Kabuto estaba claramente aterrorizado, al igual que el resto de los genin de Konoha

-Prob…- comenzó Shikamaru para ser interrumpido por la pelirroja

-di que es problemático y te pego-

-y, por qué solo hay tres participantes del Sonido?- preguntó Sakura

-pues verás, niña- comenzó Kabuto –Otogakure es una aldea que se fundó hace nada en el País de los Campos de Arroz, de modo que pocos de sus ninjas están capacitados para ser chunin-

En ese momento, una figura saltó desde la multitud e intentó golpear a Kabuto. El ninja vestía con una banda violeta del Sonido, llevaba la cara cubierta por vendas a excepción de su ojo derecho. Llevaba una especie de poncho lila con una bufanda estampada en varios colores de púrpura, y llevaba una especie de armadura en su brazo derecho

Luego de que Kabuto esquivara el golpe, sus lentes estallaron (milagrosamente no se le clavó ningún cristal en los ojos), y vomitó en ese momento y lugar

-anota esto en tus cartas. Los tres genin del Sonido se convertirán en chunin- dijo el chico, cuyo nombre era Dosu-

-oigan, ustedes! Los del Sonido! No están permitidos los combates sin aprobación de su instructor de turno, o sea yo!- dijo un hombre con un uniforme gris, abrigo de cuero negro y bandana/pañuelo de Konoha, que lo identificaban como miembro del Departamento de I+T (Interrogación y Tortura). Estaba rodeado por chunin vestidos igual que él, pero sin el abrigo

-me disculpo, señor- dijo Dosu –esta es nuestra primera vez haciendo este examen y tenemos los nervios crispados-

-bueno, como sea. Escuchen! Soy Ibiki Morino, el examinador de la primera etapa de los Exámenes de Selección de Chunin! ahora entreguen sus formularios y se les dará una etiqueta numerada. Luego de recibir el número, pasen al aula de aquí al lado y siéntense donde su número indique-

 **Minutos después**

Los 156 alumnos del examen ya estaban sentados en el aula, esperando a recibir los folios del examen escrito, rodeados por los subordinados de Ibiki

-el primer examen tiene unas normas especiales muy importantes. No responderá preguntas, así que escuchen atentamente- dijo Ibiki llamando la atención de todos –la primera regla es que a diferencia de los exámenes normales, empezaréis con un puntaje de 10, la nota máxima, y se les quitará un punto por cada pregunta errónea. La segunda regla es que el aprobado o suspenso se decidirá en función de la nota total del equipo. La tercera regla consiste en que cada vez que los examinadores los vean copiando, se les restarán dos puntos. Aquellos que sean tan tontos como para ser atrapado copiando no merece estar aquí. Cuarta regla, si alguien saca un cero, el equipo entero suspende. Quinta regla, tienen 45 minutos para hacer las nueve primeras preguntas. La décima les será dada cuando acabe ese plazo. El examen tiene una duración total de una hora. De sobra. Vamos!-

Mientras las hojas fueron entregadas, el equipo de Rinne se encontraba pensando

 _-"aquellos que sean tan tontos como para ser atrapados copiando no merecen estar aquí" realmente puede ser tan obvio el objetivo?-_ eran sus pensamientos

Unos minutos más tarde, el equipo de Rinne ya había acabado. Fuu había usado las habilidades de Chomei para recolectar la información mediante insectos, la cual se la pasó a Naruto con las habilidades Bijuu, quien a su vez le pasó las respuestas a Sabata mediante lenguaje de señas. Naruto, por su parte se encontraba preguntándose cómo era que los demás aún no se habían dado cuenta del verdadero objetivo del examen: poner a prueba su capacidad de recolección de información. Vamos, que evaluaban la habilidad de copiarse. En ese momento, vio la reacción de algunos alumnos, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que el habían deducido el sentido de la prueba

Sasuke usó su Sharingan para copiar los movimientos de la mano del alumno frente a él, Hinata y otro chico Hyuuga usaron su Byakugan, Kiba usó a Akamaru, Shino utilizó el mismo método que Fuu, Gaara creó un ojo de arena, Ino usó un jutsu de intercambio de mentes, una castaña de rodetes había trucado los paneles del techo reemplazándolos por espejos, uno de los examinadores era una marioneta del Sabio sabe quién, Dosu utilizó el sonido causado por los lápices para escribir sus respuestas, bla bla bla. En fin, que los ninjas han inventado métodos muy locos y frikis para copiarse

-todos, bajen sus lápices. Es tiempo de dar la décima pregunta- dijo Ibiki –pero antes de darla, necesito que me digan algo. Están seguros de querer hacerla?-

-Por qué no querríamos hacerla?- preguntó Sabata

-hay una regla especial para esta última pregunta: pueden elegir si hacerla o no hacerla. Si eligen no hacerla, adiós muy buenas, y hasta el próximo año. En cambio, si eligen hacerla y fallan, quedan inhabilitados de volver a rendir los exámenes chunin permanentemente-

-Qué es esa regla tan estúpida!?- estalló Kiba –algo así nunca había pasado!

-mala suerte. Este año el encargado del examen escrito soy yo, y son mis reglas. Lo tomas o lo dejas-

Poco a poco, más y más aspirantes se fueron retirando, abrumados por la presión. Natsumi estaba alzando la mano, frente a la mirada incrédula de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, cuando la golpeó fuerte contra la mesa

-puedes rendirte en intentar hacer que me rinda! Seré la primera mujer Hokage! pienso estar a la altura del título, y este es el primer paso para hacerlo!- gritó, aliviando a los mencionados y deteniendo súbitamente la avalancha de cobardía

- _esta niña… ha acabado con la incertidumbre de los demás-_ pensaba Ibiki - _81 estudiantes… son más de lo que esperaba. Parece que no tiene sentido esperar más-_

-debo decirles algo. Para el primer examen…- comenzó Ibiki –estáis todos aprobados!

Esto obviamente desencadenó una avalancha de preguntas, que rápidamente fueron calladas por una oleada de intención asesina.

-no se dan cuenta? Las nueve primeras preguntas eran para probar nuestra capacidad de recolección de información, y la décima era para probar nuestra resistencia emocional frente a situaciones de alta presión, así como su capacidad de tomar riesgos si existe la posibilidad de que beneficie a su equipo- dijo Naruto –todos fuimos aprobados porque ya no queda nadie entre nosotros que no tenga la voluntad necesaria-

-ni yo mismo lo hubiera explicado mejor, niño. Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Naruto Uzumaki, Ibiki-san-

En ese momento, una de las ventanas se rompió dejando pasar un borrón que rápidamente extendió una sábana con kunai atados en las puntas tapando a Ibiki de la vista de todos, y el borrón se presentó como una mujer de cabello púrpura, abrigo marrón, camisa de malla y una minifalda naranja oscuro, rematando el conjunto con una bandana de Konoha.

-soy Anko Mitarashi, examinadora de la segunda etapa!- la ahora identificada Anko entonces notó la gran cantidad de genin, y se dirigió a Ibiki –oye, Ibiki, son muchos este años. Parece que te estás ablandando-

-o que los genin de este año son mejores de lo usual- dijo el interrogador, dispuesto a defender su reputación

-bueno, no importa. Al final de mi etapa, quedará menos de la mitad- dijo Anko –oigan todos! Nos encontraremos en el área de entrenamiento 44!- y saltó por otra ventana rompiéndola. Mientras todos los alumnos se largaban del aula, los de Rinne se encontraron en medio de la multitud

-oigan, cómo creen que esté Saito-sensei?- preguntó Sabata a sus compañeros, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de respuesta

 **Oficina del Hokage**

En la oficina de Minato el propio Minato, Kushina y un Saito se encontraban ultimando los detalles de una alianza entre Konoha y Rinne, cuando el pelibicolor estornudó

-está bien, Saito-dono?- preguntó Minato

-sí, sí, no hay problema – dijo este –bueno, creo que con esto ya terminamos. Además, me gustaría ir a ver un segundo a mis alumnos-

-hablando de eso, es increíble cómo es a la vez un líder de aldea y sensei a la vez- dijo Minato –yo apenas puedo con el papeleo, y menos con los exámenes chunin-

-nada que unos cuantos Kage Bunshin no resuelvan- dijo Saito parándose. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, Kushina dijo algo que llamó su atención

-ese símbolo'ttebane…- dijo viendo la espalda del haori de Saito. En donde Minato llevaba las palabras "Cuarto Hokage", el extranjero llevaba un símbolo de una estrella de cinco puntas, cuyas puntas eras círculos con los kanjis de, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, fuego (火, hi), tierra (土, tsuchi), viento (風, kaze), agua (水, mizu) y rayo (雷, kaminari). Las líneas que conectaban los caracteres eran flechas, señalando el ciclo de dominación elemental. El pentágono resultante estaba dividido en dos mediante una línea ondulada, cuya mitad negra tenía el kanji de Yin (陰, in), y la blanca el de Yang (陽, Yō), los cuales formaban "Yin-Yang" (陰陽, Onmyō)

-qué pasa con ese símbolo?-preguntó Minato con el ceño fruncido

-cuando era niña, me contaban historias de Uzushiogakure. No les prestaba mucha atención, pero había una que me llamó la atención. Contaba sobre un ninja muy poderoso, maestro de todas las transformaciones elementales, incluyendo el Yin y el Yang, e inmortal. Se lo conocía como el Onmyōji (Maestro de las Fuerzas Duales Cósmicas). Según la historia, era capaz de entender a los Bijuu y manipular libremente los elementos, y su emblema era ese mismo símbolo. Siendo que esas historias murieron con Uzushio, asumo que tu eres…-

-soy el Onmyōji inmortal, Saito Uzumaki- dijo la leyenda saliendo de la sala, dejando muda a la pareja

 **Aquí lo dejo, como pueden ver, Saito es una leyenda inmortal, lo que explica su posesión del Rinnegan, que dije hace unos capítulos que** **era el original de Hagoromo. El término de Onmyōji, así como el jutsu de manipulación elemental, que mostraré durante la invasión, se me ocurrieron tras leer el tomo 16 de Shaman King. Sobre la inmortalidad de Saito, no es una inmortalidad como la de Hidan, que lo único que lo mata es la inanición, sino que su cuerpo no falla por la edad, y su apariencia, a pesar de tener un milenio de edad, es así por usar el mismo método que Tsunade**

 **Vieron cómo copypasteo kanjis? Ustedes aprenden más aquí en FF que en la escuela. Con esto me despido. Dejen review y recuerden que acepto sugerencias!**


	8. Exámenes Chunin Fase Dos!

**Hola! Aquí estoy con un cap nuevo, y sin más preámbulos, comencemos!**

 **Zafir09: fíjate bien, dice "estrella de cinco puntas". Va en este orden: Fuego (punta superior)-Tierra (arriba derecha)-Viento (abajo derecha)-Agua (abajo izquierda) y Rayo (arriba izquierda). El Yin-Yang está en el pentágono central. Dibújalo y me entenderás. Yo para escribirlo lo tuve que repasar varias veces en el aire**

 **Joker-san: si, si, todo bien, compa pero… soy hombre (sí. Igual que Deidara)**

 **OTAKUFire: ya ves, aquí se hace, junto con varias sorpresas adicionales**

 **Manzuko Uzumaki: ese es el problema, tengo demasiada inspiración. Tanta que dejo mis otros proyectos en espera para continuar con este. Luego de este capítulo talvez no publique por un tiempo, por unos problemas escolares (necesito el Rinnegan. Quién no ha soñado con hacer un Chibaku Tensei con la mitad de la escuela y arrojarle el satélite a la otra mitad?) y por un proyecto algo ambicioso: mi propio manga**

 **CCSakuraforever: no te diste cuenta? Es Saito! Bueno, el título es el de jefe de la aldea porque no estamos hablando de una de las Grandes Potencias Mundiales, pero igual**

 **Mvp187hx: pues te jodes. Ja!**

 **Wolf1990: Aquí se muestran!**

 **Konoha. Campo de entrenamiento 44 (también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte)**

Los 81 participantes del Examen de Selección de Chunin se encontraban frente a un bosque rodeado por una cerca metálica, con un pequeño puesto tapado por una cortina

-escuchen, mocosos! les diré las reglas del segundo examen!- dijo una animada Anko Mitarashi –este es el área de prácticas 44, también conocida como el Bosque de la Muerte! Este bosque tiene un diámetro de 20 kilómetros, con una torre en el centro exacto! A la mitad de los equipos se les dará un Pergamino del Cielo, y a la otra mitad un Pergamino de la Tierra. El objetivo de la misión es tomar el pergamino de uno de los otros equipos y llegar con todos los integrantes y un Pergamino del Cielo y uno de la Tierra a la torre del centro. Ven ese puesto de ahí? Allí es donde se les dará uno de los Pergaminos. Cada equipo entrará por una entrada diferente. Además, está prohibido abrir cualquiera de los pergaminos. Si lo hacen, serán descalificados de forma inmediata. Tienen cinco días para completar la prueba-

-pero eso significa que ya de entrada la mitad de los equipos reprobarán-dijo Sakura

-por eso lo que dije en el aula de Ibiki. Ah, me olvidaba- dijo Anko sacando un fajo de papeles –para poder tomar este examen tendrán que firmar estos consentimientos de muerte. Firmándolos indican que estuvieron dispuestos a tomar el riesgo y que eximen a Konoha de toda responsabilidad-

-pero esto es legal?-

-que niños de 12 años firmen su propio consentimiento de muerte? Claro, por qué no?-

Una media hora más tarde, los 27 equipos estaban posicionados en las entradas del bosque esperando la señal de los instructores. Cuando esta se dio, los equipos corrieron hacia el interior del bosque, inmediatamente buscando algún equipo rival

El equipo 10 fue el que menos tardó en hallar oponentes, unos ninjas de Ame, sobre los cuales Shino arrojó unas sanguijuelas chupasangre para que Kiba pudiese tomar su pergamino

Con el equipo 7, las cosas no iban tan viento en popa. Su pergamino era el del Cielo, y se encontraban debatiendo que hacer primero

-lo primero es establecer un campamento base. A partir de ahí iremos buscando el pergamino que nos falta- dijo Sasuke

-yo creo que lo mejor es salir a buscar ya. Tenemos un tiempo límite para hacer la prueba, no? Cuanto antes mejor!- comentó Natsumi

-tsk, escucha a Sasuke-kun, baka! Él sí que sabe!- apoyó Sakura

-tú propones que hagamos un campamento, pero no dices de dónde quieres que saquemos los materiales para uno. La comida y el fuego no son mucha molestia, la comida la sacamos de por aquí y para el fuego tenemos tu Katon, pero donde dormimos?-

-tendremos que ver si aquí hay una cueva o algo por el estilo-

-o sea que lo propusiste sin siquiera conocer las características del lugar?- preguntó la pelirroja –punto a favor para mí-

-baia baia, miren a quien tenemos aquí. Unos genin de Konoha- dijo una voz, y cuando el equipo alzó la cabeza vio a un shinobi con un gorro de paja, el cual llevaba el símbolo de Kusagakure no Sato (la Aldea oculta en la Hierba) -creo que me quedaré con su pergamino-

Entonces, un ataque demasiado rápido como para ser visto arrojó a Natsumi hacia el bosque, en donde se perdió de vista debido a la gran vegetación, y el ninja de Kusa saltó de la rama en la que estaba parado, emitiendo una buena cantidad de intención asesina, paralizando a Sasuke y Sakura, quienes empezaron a tener visiones de su propia muerte

-vamos, Sasuke-kun. Por qué no me muestras el poder del que presumen los Uchiha?- dijo el ninja

- _c-como es que sabe mi nombre? No importa_ , _pero no puedo permitirme_ _morir aquí, no sin antes matarte… hermano-_ pensó Sasuke. Con mucho esfuerzo, tomó un kunai y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano, para que el dolor lo distrajera. Sacudió a Sakura para distraerla a ella también y ambos escaparon por las ramas. En el fondo, estaba preocupado por Natsumi, pero su prioridad era ponerse a salvo. Cuando notaron que el ninja los seguía, ambos genin apuraron el paso, para que el ninja trazara unos sellos mientras pronunciaba el nombre de un jutsu

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu (口寄せの術, Técnica de Invocación)!- y de una nube de humo salió una enorme serpiente que comenzó a perseguirlos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, Natsumi salió de la nada y golpeó al animal con un Rasengan. Acto seguido, se lanzó a por el ninja, que había estado montado sobre la serpiente todo este tiempo, quien la atrapó y desabrochó su abrigo, revelando un top blanco y el Sello de Ocho Trigramas

-Gogyō Fūin (五行封印, Sello de Cinco Elementos)!- Dijo el ninja, y sus dedos se cubrieron de una especie de chakra morado. Acto seguido, tocó el sello con sus dedos y alrededor del Sello de Ocho Trigramas apareció un sello con forma de cinco llamas. En ese momento, Natsumi quedó inconsciente, y el ninja la arrojó hacia uno de los árboles, donde se quedó aferrada gracias a un kunai que Sasuke arrojó

El ninja entonces se lanzó por Sasuke, quien saltó hacia atrás y le lanzó al ninja de Kusa unos shuriken con alambres ninja atados para dejarlo atado a uno de los árboles que había por ahí. A continuación se puso el alambre en la boca para trazar sellos de manos

-Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (火遁・龍火の術, Elemento Fuego: Técnica del Fuego de Dragón)!- dijo Sasuke como pudo , y una gran corriente de fuego viajó por los alambres hasta quemar por completo al ninja

Cuando el fuego se extinguió y el alambre cayó, el ninja alzó la cabeza para revelar una porción de su cara desprendida para dejar ver una piel de color gris y un ojo amarillo con la pupila rasgada como el de una serpiente, con una marca púrpura debajo

-ya me he divertido probando tus habilidades, Sasuke-kun- dijo el ninja cubriendo el símbolo de Kusa de su bandana y abriendo los dedos para dejar ver el de Oto –ustedes dos realmente son hermanos. El potencial en tus ojos supera al de Itachi-

-Quién rayos eres!?-

-si quieres verme de nuevo, sobrevive y aprueba este examen– dijo el ninja quemando el pergamino del equipo 7 para hacer un sello –mi nombre el Orochimaru, y grábate mi nombre, porque soy el villano principal de la serie y saldré muchas veces a partir de ahora-

Entonces, el cuello de Orochimaru se extendió inhumanamente para morder a Sasuke en el cuello

-Sasuke-kun me buscará, en su búsqueda por poder- dijo el ninja mientras su cuello volvía a la normalidad

-Ah!- Sasuke de repente sintió un dolor intenso en el cuello que le impidió ponerse de pie, mientras en su cuello una marca con la forma de tres sellos tomoe

-Qué le hiciste a Sasuke-kun!?- gritó Sakura

-le di un regalo de despedida- dijo Orochimaru hundiéndose en el suelo

-Gahhh!- el grito de Sasuke devolvió a Sakura a la realidad

-Sasuke-kun! Aguanta!- le dijo la pelirosa –Natsumi, Sasuke-kun está…!-

Y entonces vió a Natsumi inconsciente colgada de un árbol, y a Sasuke inconsciente por el dolor de la marca. Viéndose sola, no pudo hacer más que empezar a llorar

 **En otro sector del bosque**

-falta menos de una hora para que salga el sol y hemos pasado una buena parte del día recolectando comida y agua. La mayoría de los equipos están descansando, de modo que este es el mejor momento para atacar- dijo el prodigio del equipo 3 Neji Hyuuga a sus compañeros de equipo Rock Lee y Tenten –separémonos, pero en treinta minutos, encuentren o no a otro equipo, nos encontraremos aquí-

-de acuerdo-

-Entendido!-

 **Con el equipo 7**

Sakura se encontraba en el tronco de un árbol hueco, donde estaban acostados Sasuke y Natsumi, mientras la pelirrosa cambiaba el paño húmedo que tenía Sasuke

- _su respiración está volviendo a la normalidad, pero aún tiene mucha fiebre_ \- pensaba Sakura

-eh? Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz, y cuando Sakura volteó, vio al equipo de Rinne

-Naruto-san! Qué haces aquí?-

-notamos algo raro, así que vinimos a investigar. Qué pasó?-

-fuimos atacados por un ninja súper extraño. Le hizo algo a Natsumi en el estómago y mordió a Sasuke-kun en el cuello, y ahora los dos están inconscientes-

Naruto pareció procesar estos datos

-Fuu, establece un perímetro con tus insectos. Sabata, ven conmigo- dijo Naruto, y sus compañeros obedecieron, lo que llevó a Sakura a pensar que tal vez Naruto era el líder de los tres

Los chicos se arrodillaron al lado de Natsumi y revisaron su sello

-ah, ya veo el problema- dijo el ojirrojo

-qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura

-no se quien hizo esto, pero no caben dudas de que sabía lo que hacía. Por lo que veo, esto parece una superposición de dos sellos. El de Ocho Trigramas que ya tenía y uno que no conozco, pero que parece servir para interferir con el flujo de chakra de la víctima- explicó Sabata

-ahora que lo pienso, el sujeto dijo algo como "Gogyō Fūin"- dijo Sakura

-bueno, el punto es que el Sello de Ocho Trigramas tiene un número par de trigramas, y este Sello de Cinco Elementos tiene un número impar. Una de las normas básicas del Fuinjutsu es que no pueden superponerse sellos de trigramas distintos, o se produce un desequilibrio. Este Gogyō Fūin ya de por sí interfiere con el chakra del objetivo, pero si a eso le añadimos el factor desequilibrio se transforma en el jutsu de incapacitación definitivo. Con unos minutos de estudio quizás pueda idear un Gogyō Kaiin (五行解印, Liberación de los Cinco Elementos), pero no soy ninja médico. No tengo idea de las consecuencias que un subidón repentino de chakra podría tener en su cuerpo y no me gustaría arriesgarme-

-entonces deberías dejarlo para más tarde. Mis insectos detectaron tres firmas de chakra escondidas en los árboles. Probablemente hostiles- informó Fuu poniéndose en pie. Los tres ninjas salieron del tronco y se dirigieron hacia los ninjas ocultos

-no tienen por qué esconderse. Mi compañera ya los detectó- dijo Naruto, y los tres ninjas, quienes resultaron ser el trío de Otogakure, aparecieron frente a ellos

-apártense, no buscamos problemas. Sólo queremos asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Dosu

-lamentablemente, él está en el equipo de mi hermana, y si lo matan no podrá aprobar- dijo Naruto –así que lo siento, pero tendrán que joderse-

-de ser así, no tenemos otra opción que pasar sobre ustedes. Zaku! Kin!- dijo Dosu, y los tres genin de Oto se lanzaron hacia el equipo de Naruto.

El rubio sacó su chokutō y bloqueó el brazo protegido de Dosu, causando un fuerte *CLANG*

-craso error- dijo el ninja del Sonido

-hm? Por qué?-

-este brazo mío… es un implante llamado Brazo Sónico (ソニックアーム, Sonikkuāmu). Al hacer contacto con algo, el sonido es amplificado causando vibraciones que puedo dirigir con mi chakra directo a tu oído, y lo único más rápido que el sonido es la luz-

En ese momento, Naruto sintió un dolor inmenso en su oído derecho, el cual comenzó a sangrar mientras su visión se tornaba borrosa. Sin embargo, justo cuando Dosu pensó que había ganado, el Naruto se disipó, revelando que solo era un clon, y de repente fue propulsado hacia delante por un Naruto con la mano extendida

-c… cuándo…?-

-ese yo siempre fue una copia. En realidad, nunca entré al árbol, y ahora que sé cómo funciona tu técnica, ya tengo la batalla ganada- y se lanzó a por el ninja de Oto

Al margen de todo eso, Fuu se encontraba luchando contra Zaku Abumi, uno de los compañeros de Dosu. La principal habilidad de Zaku consistía en expulsar aire por unos conductos que tenía en los brazos y sobresalían por sus palmas

-Extremas Ondas Decapitadoras (斬空極波, Zankūkyokuha)!- gritó Zaku apuntando sus palmas hacia la jinchuuriki, de las cuales salió disparada una gran cantidad de chakra blanco

-Hanegiri (翅斬り, Decapitación de Ala)!- dijo Fuu mientras en su espalda se manifestaban dos alas de insecto, las cuales se agitaron lanzando una cruz hecha de chakra de viento de color naranja. Al ser las dos técnicas de igual poder, los Jutsus se anularon entre sí. Cuando ambas técnicas se disiparon, Fuu notó que Zaku había desaparecido, cuando lo vió acercándose a ella por detrás

-Ondas Decapitadoras (斬空波, Zankūha)- pero cuando el de Oto estaba por lanzar su jutsu, los huesos de su brazo izquierdo fueron aplastados por la fuerza de su propio ataque, debido a que Fuu en algún momento había tapado su conducto con sus insectos

Sabata, por su parte, se encontraba luchando contra Kin Tsuchi, la kunoichi del grupo, quien usaba senbon con y sin campanillas, con el objetivo de distraerlo para que los senbon normales lo golpearan

-Hari no Sakkaku (針の錯覚, Ilusión de Agujas)!- dijo Kin, causándole fuertes dolores al pelimorado, y haciéndolo ver múltiples Kins

-Meiton: Kyūketsu kō (冥遁・吸穴孔, Elemento Oscuridad: Fauces de Inhalación)- dijo Sabata, y las marcas en sus palmas empezaron a brillar, mientras un humillo azul claro las rodeaba y era absorbido por las marcas. En ese momento, los dolores remitieron, y se lanzó a por la chica. Cuando tocó su cara con la mano, Kin de repente comenzó a sentir cómo sus reservas descendían drásticamente, hasta que fue propulsada hacia atrás por una patada del chico

El trío del Sonido fue lanzado hacia un mismo sitio, incrédulos, en especial Dosu. De alguna manera, el rubio era capaz de predecir sus ataques sónicos y evitarlos con un jutsu que lo hacía desaparecer en un destello negro. Al ver a sus compañeros, decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse, pues su sonido era inútil, Zaku tenía un brazo roto y Kin había perdido mucho chakra

-c… cómo…?-

-si quieren salir vivos de aquí, les recomiendo que nos entreguen todos los pergaminos que lleven encima- dijo el rubio emitiendo una poderosa cantidad de intención asesina

-gracias, pueden irse- dijo el rubio, y el equipo de Oto se fue a todo gas, igual que una Onda Vital (lo siento. No me pude resistir XDDDDD)

-Naruto-san, cómo fue que pudiste esquivar…?-comenzó Sakura, pero el rubio la interrumpió

-Kuroko no Jutsu (黒光の術, Técnica de Luz Negra). Básicamente, es el Shunshin llevado al límit…- comenzó a decir Naruto, pero fue detenido por una oleada de intención asesina, proveniente de Sasuke. Cuando se voltearon, pudieron ver que el Uchiha estaba parado, con unas marcas negras por el cuerpo, las cuales parecían llamas

- _mierda, un juinjutsu_ (Técnica de Sello Maldito) _? Debí haber previsto algo como eso. Si lo hubiese sabido no habría gastado chakra innecesariamente en lo de recién. Con mis niveles actuales no puedo hacer "eso" sin acabar completamente incapacitado. No tengo otra opción más que dejarlo inconsciente-_ pensó el rubio, y se lanzó a por Sasuke y lo golpeó en el cuello, un ataque que a alguien sin un sello maldito lo hubiera dejado inconsciente en cero coma, pero que a Sasuke sólo lo hizo tambalearse un poco

- _mierda, mierda, mierda! Podría fácilmente matarlo, pero eso significaría que Natsumi no aprobaría. No quería revelar este as en la manga tan pronto, pero tiempos desesperados ameritan medidas desesperadas-_ y en la mano de Naruto apareció una esfera de chakra azul, que aplastó contra el pecho del Uchiha con fuerza. Sasuke fue propulsado hacia atrás con tanta potencia que los efectos del sello remitieron y cayó apenas consciente

-uf… qué alivio. Por un segundo pensé que estábamos en problemas- comentó Sabata

-ya, tienes razón. Oye ojirrojo, acompáñame, se me ocurrió un método para deshacer el Gogyō Fūin y necesito tu ayuda- dijo Naruto, y de repente se volvió hacia Sakura –les falta algún pergamino?-

-ambos…- contestó Sakura deprimiéndose

-toma, pues- y le arrojó el Pergamino de la Tierra de los de Oto, el cual la golpeó en la cara (Zás!, en toda la boca XD) –en serio no pudiste atrapar ni siquiera eso? Realmente eres patética como ninja-

-cierto. Ni no hubiésemos llegado nosotros, te habrían masacrado- dijo Fuu, quien se encontraba reestableciendo el perímetro con sus insectos

-ah, por cierto, no te hagas problema sobre el pergamino. Nosotros ya tenemos dos- terció el ojirrojo

Horas más tarde, el equipo 7 ya estaba totalmente recuperado. Tal como Naruto había predicho, abrir el sello causó que una oleada violenta de chakra viajara por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, motivo por el cual había solicitado la ayuda del usuario del Meiton, para que absorbiera el excedente.

- _qué fue ese poder? No puedo recordar nada de lo que hice en ese rato, pero no tengo dudas de que es algo muy peligroso. Pase lo que pase, no puedo permitir que ese poder me controle-_ pensaba Sasuke con una sensatez poco propia de sí mismo mientras se frotaba el cuello, donde tenía la marca de Orochimaru

- _esos chicos tenían razón. Soy un fracaso como ninja-_ pensaba deprimida Sakura

-qué es toda esa depresión? Ya tenemos un pergamino, y nos quedan dos días de prueba! Podemos hacerlo!- les animó Natsumi, que ya no soportaba verlos tan deprimidos

-pero acaso no has visto el nivel de los otros participantes? Por dios, el único pergamino que tenemos nos lo consiguió otro equipo!- reclamó Sakura

-seguro, hay genin más fuertes que nosotros, pero no podemos ser los peores! Vayamos al centro, allí debe estar repleto de equipos! Solo ataquemos campamentos hasta encontrar el Pergamino del Cielo que nos falta!-

-por mucho que odie admitirlo, tiene razón. Es una decisión lógica. En el centro debe haber muchos equipos que estén esperando para hacerse con algún pergamino faltante. Es nuestra mejor opción para hacernos con el Pergamino del Cielo- terció Sasuke

-si tú lo dices todo está bien, Sasuke-kun!- exclamó Sakura de forma fangirl (léase como: fastidiosa)

Minutos después, el equipo 7 se encontraba saltando de rama en rama, acercándose a la torre central, cuando oyeron explosiones cercanas y decidieron ir a revisar. Cuando llegaron, vieron al equipo de Rinne partiéndole la madre a unos ninjas de la Lluvia, para después irse. Cuando Sasuke se aseguró de que estaban lejos, el equipo 7 se acercó a hacia donde estaban los ninjas inconscientes y los revisaron para ver si tenían un pergamino y… oh, sorpresa! Era justo el que necesitaban!

-sí!- exclamó la pelirroja alzando el rollo al cielo

\- _dun dun dun duuuun_ _has conseguido un Pergamino del Cielo! Con este pergamino, y el Pergamino de la Tierra, puedes aprobar la segunda fase de los exámenes chunin!-_ sonó una voz en off

-qué fue eso!?- se alarmó Sakura

-nada importante, comparado con este rollo!- le gritó feliz Natsumi –ahora, a la torre!-

 **Dos días después**

Era un día relativamente normal. Los equipos 3 y 10 estaban jugando a las cartas (y Neji hacía trampas. Como resultado, Kiba se había visto obligado a apostar a Akamaru, Shino a sus insectos (antes ellos que las gafas) y Hinata el puesto de Hanabi como heredera Hyuuga), Shikamaru dormía, Choji comía, a Sasuke le estaban sellando la marca maldita, Natsumi entrenaba y Sakura se peleaba con Ino sobre quién se quedaba con Sasuke, cuando el equipo Dosu entró por la puerta, enseñó los pergaminos y se relajaban

Unos minutos después, se informó a los participantes que se dirigieran a la arena que tenía la torre (por qué había una? No lo sé) y se formaron en filas, ahora con el Equipo Rinne añadido. Entonces, el Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze hizo acto de presencia

-a todos los que lograron llegar hasta este punto, mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Realmente no esperábamos que una cantidad tan grande de genin llegase hasta aquí, lo cual me lleva al punto de este discurso: sois demasiados. La tercera fase de este examen consiste en un torneo de peleas, pero debido a la cantidad de aprobados en la segunda fase se llevará a cabo un torneo preliminar aquí y ahora. Los ganadores de los ocho combates avanzarán a la final que se celebrará de aquí a un mes. Sin más que decir, los dejo con su examinador-

En ese momento, un ninja de Konoha con la cabeza cubierta y el chaleco táctico apareció

-mi nombre es Hayate Gekko, y soy el examinador del torneo preliminar. Como ya explicó Hokage-sama, estos preliminares servirán para reducir la cantidad de genin que avancen a las pruebas finales. Los combates son sin reglas. Pueden usar todo tipo de armas, y el combate no acabará hasta que su oponente muera o se rinda. Los oponentes serán decididos aleatoriamente, y serán señalados por este televisor gigante de 196 pulgadas (equivalentes a algo asi como 5 metros) 4K Blu-Ray Súper Galáctico traído de contrabando del planeta Vegita antes de que fuera destruido por Freezer importado legalmente de Kumo. Súper caro, por cierto- ante esta afirmación, Natsumi empezó a sudar nerviosamente, extrañado a los presentes. Entonces, unos paneles de la pared se abrieron dejando ver una pantalla enorme LED súper cutre

-Eh? Donde está el televisor de 196 pulgadas 4K Blu-Ray Súper Galáctico traído de contrabando del planeta Vegita antes de que fuera destruido por Freezer importado legalmente de Kumo súper caro?- preguntó Hayate, y un chunin de relleno apareció y le susurró algo al oído –qué dices? Que el televisor de 196 pulgadas 4K Blu-Ray Súper Galáctico traído de contrabando del planeta Vegita antes de que fuera destruido por Freezer importado legalmente de Kumo súper caro fue encontrado ayer con un agujero del tamaño de un Rasengan justo después de ver salir a Natsumi-sama del cuarto donde lo guardaban luciendo como si hubiese estado entrenando?-

Para ese momento, la sala se estaba transformando en la Fosa de Challenger (el abismo marítimo más profundo del mundo. Wikipedéenlo) a base del sudor de una aterrorizada Natsumi, cuando Hayate dijo algo que hizo que se calmara

-bueno, ya es tarde, así que no importa- y entonces la pantalla LED mostró los primeros nombres: Sabata de Rinne y Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha. El usuario del Sharingan sonrió con malicia, y el pelimorado solo crujió su cuello –le pido a aquellos que no participen que suban a las gradas-

Todos menos los mencionados subieron a las gradas, donde se encontraron a sus respectivos sensei, incluyendo a los extranjeros. En la arena, ambos contrincantes se estaban preparando

-preparados… peleen!- dijo Hayate

Sasuke tomó la iniciativa exhalando una bola de fuego en dirección a Sabata, quien solo alzó la mano

\- Meiton: Kyūketsu kō- dijo, y la bola de fuego fue aspirada por la marca en su mano

 _-tiene un Kekkei Genkai?_ \- pensaron los jonin-sensei

-y se viene lo mejor- dijo Sabata, y en su mano apareció una conocida esfera de chakra azul

-el Rasengan!?- exclamó sorprendido Kakashi –cómo es que sabe usarlo!?

-se lo enseñé yo. De hecho, las bases de ese jutsu las sentó Asura Ōtsutsuki, el hijo del Sabio de las Seis Sendas, y un buen amigo mío. Él me lo enseñó y yo lo perfeccioné, pero no se me ocurría un nombre. Le pega, la verdad, y Sabata ideó un método para mejorarlo con su propio Kekkei Genkai- explicó el poseedor del Rinnegan apareciendo de repente –mejor aún, todos mis alumnos lo saben, y crearon sus propias versiones

- _un Rasengan mejorado con un Kekkei Genkai? Será interesante_ \- pensó el del Sharingan (Kaka, no Sasuke)

-Meiton: Jajjimento (冥遁・邪自滅斗, Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio)- dijo el pelivioleta acercando su otra mano al Rasengan, el cual se cubrió de llamas azules, y el ojirrojo se lanzó a por Sasuke a gran velocidad, impactando su técnica contra el pecho del Uchiha –Meiton: Jajjimento Rasengan (冥遁・邪自滅斗风遁螺旋丸, Elemento Oscuridad: Esfera Espiral del Juicio)!-

El Rasengan mejorado propulsó al Uchiha por los aires, demostrando un poder mucho mayor al estándar. Cuando la técnica se disipó, a Sasuke le costó bastante pararse, y cuando lo logró, miró con rabia al ojirrojo

 _-cómo es posible? No pude copiar ni entender ese jutsu! Se supone que el Sharingan es el Kekkei Genkai definitivo!-_ pensaba furioso. Lástima que no supiera que ese sobrevalorado ojo suyo no podía copiar Kekkei Genkai –Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!-

-oye, yo te recomiendo que dejes de hacer eso, sólo me das más chakra- dijo mientras absorbía las bolas de fuego –y por cierto, te recomiendo ampliar tu arsenal. Limitarte a un solo elemento es mala idea-

-quién te crees para decirme a mí, a un Uchiha, qué hacer!?- exclamó un furioso Sasuke

- _…! El juinjutsu! Parece que enfadarlo mucho causa que libere su poder inconscientemente-_ pensó Sabata al ver unas marcas negras sobresaliendo del cuello de Sasuke – _no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo Naruto tiene el jutsu necesario para purificarlo, de modo que sólo me queda una cosa por hacer-_

-Me retiro!- exclamó Sabata alzando la mano bien alto, como cuando en Fairy Tail hacen su señal característica

-entonces, proclamo como ganador a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el examinador, causando que Sasuke sonriera con arrogancia

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Se retiró cuando vio que Sasuke-kun pelearía en serio! Vió que no tendría oportunidad- chillaron las dos principales fangirls de Sasuke (léase como: las únicas que salen, porque las demás son de relleno), Sakura e Ino

Sabata entonces subió a las gradas, para encontrarse con sus compañeros y sensei, a quien les explicó el motivo de su retirada. Lástima para él, a pesar de todas las justificaciones que puso, igual fue apaleado por sus compañeros, mientras su sensei aparentemente apelaba a todo su autocontrol para no usar cierto jutsu para separarlos, mientras la pantalla mostraba a los siguientes participantes: Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame

 **Yyyy, ahí está. El nuevo cap. Quise dejarlo en un "cliffhanger" por 2 motivos: 1: no tengo ganas de escribir más por hoy y 2: mis padres me están jodiendo con que me vaya a dormir. Unas aclaraciones:**

 **El Rasengan SI fue hecho por primera vez por Asura. Se muestra en el último capítulo que salió de Shippuden (alguien más está indignado porque el de la semana pasada lo corrieron por un especial de Pokémon?). Es una versión más bien imperfecta, hecha con puro chakra de viento, pero al menos es esférico**

 **Lo que Sabata hizo en la batalla contra los del sonido fue absorber el chakra Yin que utilizaba Kin para su… genjutsu? Bah, ni siquiera sé si califica como uno**

 **Cada uno de los miembros del equipo Saito tiene su propio Rasengan: el de Sabata ya lo vieron, el de Fuu utiliza polvo de escamas y el de Naruto es el Futon: Rasengan**

 **El jutsu purificador de Naruto se mostrará en la batalla Naruto vs Sasuke. Para que se den una idea: proto-Espíritu de la Espada. El que entendió entendió porque es otaku de Shaman King como yo, y el que no, se espera. El que lo entienda, lo pone en los comentarios, y el primero que acierte cómo va a ser se lleva a casa una dedicatoria**

 **Estoy muy dolido emocionalmente porque la Internet está llena de memes de Pokémon GO y mi teléfono es incompatible (esto no tiene nada que ver, pero seguro que no estoy solo. A todos aquellos que no tenemos el Pokémon GO porque su teléfono es incompatible o son latinoamericanos como yo, que soy argentino, dejen reviews y ahoguemos nuestras penas con manga, anime y fanfics)**

 **Y eso sería todo. Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
